Seigaku Angels
by The Magician of MoonLight
Summary: Imps are trying to turn the world into their playground, only Sakuno, Tomoka, Ann, and 2 oc's can do anything about it.  so powered by their strengths they become The Seigaku Angels!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, it's nice to see you...sorta, since I can't really see you. ^_^'

Yes, I know I should be working on A Bit Witchy, but this idea won't leave me alone!

Well in this story Sakuno, Tomoka, Ann, and 2 OC's are in middle school together (yes, made Ann 12 and I moved her to Seigaku, deal with it my friends) and are called upon by the heavens to help deal with the evil imps (not devils, devils in my story are not evil, misjudged, they are like the police of the afterlife, punishing the wicked souls for their wrong doings) to be able to defeat these imps they become the Seigaku angels. The pairing is Sakuno/Akaya.

Now, on with the story.

Oh! By the way I say Heck instead of…er the other one.

XxXxXxX

**Saturday morning at Sakuno's house**

Sakuno was in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast, lost in thought about her crush Ryoma. But these thoughts were not her normal thoughts of 'Ryoma-kun is amazing' or 'How do I get Ryoma-kun to notice me', these thoughts were more along the lines of 'Is Ryoma-kun really worth being insulted, by him, for every little I do?'. Lost in these thoughts, Sakuno didn't notice her grandmother was staring out the window at something next door.

"Hmm" Was the sound made by Sakuno's grandmother as she looked next door.

The reason Sumire was captivated was that, they were getting new neighbours. Now normally this would get anyone curious, but the people moving in had so much interesting stuff, half of it looked like it came from the future. It was silver, shiny and came in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Sumire then made an announcement.

"Sakuno! We're going to greet the new neighbours."

Startled out of her thoughts Sakuno dropped a fork back into the sink. Quickly giving an affirmative Sakuno finished up and joined her grandmother at the door, and together they left the house to greet the new people next door.

When the pair got closer to the moving site they were shocked to see only two people moving the furniture, one was a very large man the other was a small girl around Sakuno's size. What shocked them more was the fact that girl was picking up big, and most likely, heavy boxes with ease. The girl, who was standing in the moving van handing the boxes down, then seemed to spot Sakuno and Sumire.

"Hey Dad, I think we have visitors."

"Oh?" Putting down the box his daughter had just given him the man turned around to see what she saw.

The large man gave a large smile and greeted Sakuno and Sumire.

"Hello there, my name is Moffat John."

John was a big man, not over weight though; he was a bit round, but had some big muscles as well and his height! He had to be close to seven feet tall AT LEAST! Over all he was a visually intimidating man and if wasn't for the big friendly smile and the warmth that was in his eyes both Sakuno and Sumire would have been terrified. The other aspects of john were , dark brown hair, pale skin that was covered in freckles so the tops of his arms looked they had a tan with plan spots, and dark blue eyes that held so much warmth to them.

"And my name is Moffat Kelly."

Kelly was about Sakuno's height maybe an inch or 2 taller and a bit more of an athletic build. Her hair could probably be seen a mile away, it was a bright red-gold with fringe bangs. Her hair was also in a high pony tail that was so long it went 4 inches past her knees, and Sakuno thought her hair was long, and was so curly. It had wild, wild ringlet curls even in her bangs! Kelly, like her Dad, was pale, but she had no freckles at all. Sakuno thought her skin was lovely and wondered how she took care of it. Kelly's eye were a dark blue-gray, lighter than her Dad's, with little flicks of bright green in them.

"It's very nice to meet you." John held out his hand to shake. Sumire tentatively placed her hand in his and as Johns hand closed, his hand basically swallowing hers whole, Sumire noticed that his touch was gentle, it seemed that this large man knew how to control his strength.

Kelly then hopped down from the back of the truck and held her hand out to Sakuno. Sakuno, not use to such manners, was confused. But then realized she just had to copy the actions of her Grandmother. It then occurred to Sakuno that she had not introduced herself to these people.

"H-hello my n-name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno it's n-nice to meet you too." Sakuno couldn't help but wince at her own stuttering, but; if the amused look on Kelly's face was anything to go by, she didn't mind.

"And my name is Ryuuzaki Sumire, welcome to the neighbourhood."

"Thank you, I hope we get along well as neighbours."

"So do I."

As the adults began to have a conversation the girls started to talk as well.

"Hey Sakuno, can I call you Sakuno?" Sakuno blinked at the openness this girl had. She seemed friendly but polite so Sakuno decided that it would nice to have her as a friend.

"S-sure, may I call you Kelly?"

"Yes, it will easier for you say than Moffat won't it." Sakuno's blush just confirmed what Kelly just said. Continuing on Kelly asked.

"Sakuno, what school do you go to?"

"Seigaku."

"Really? That's the school my Dad signed me up for; can you help me find the way there on Monday?"

"U-um…" Sakuno knew what she was about to say was embarrassing, but she was not going to let this nice girl think she was a liar.

"I c-can't really l-lead you to s-school, I still get k-kinda l-lost."

"I'll get lost with you then, it much more fun if you're lost with someone then by yourself, besides; I'm not about abandon a new friend just because directional challenged…Actually that should probably give me more reason to stay close."

Again Sakuno was bowled over by this girl not only was she willing to get lost with her, not something a lot of people liked to do, but Kelly already considered them friend. Sakuno felt warm at the kindness this girl had and knew this could only be a good omen for the future.

"T-then we will get lost together on Monday."

"Sounds like fun."

Both girls gave each other warm smiles, and felt this could only get better from here.

XxXxXxX

**That night**

Sakuno was preparing for bed thinking about how well the day went:

-The pair had just moved here from Canada (Sakuno resolved to ask them for help in English).

-Her Grandmother and Kelly's Dad became quick friends, that man was so sweet (and a bit strange) that she and her Grandmother just couldn't hate him.

-Kelly herself was a bit strange but she had such a fresh outlook on life that it made Sakuno feel so hopeful.

-They found out that John was a transport truck driver, well he was, but he didn't like the way his supervisors worked. So he decided to start his own transport truck driving business and it turned into a world-wide success (but the pair liked to live modestly).

-They also found that Kelly could create, design, and build almost anything she wanted and she can fix basically anything she gets her hands on (Kelly said that it was only 'almost' and 'basically' because she needed more education from the schools, but if they gave her the books she wouldn't need the school).

-Also Kelly asked to be called just Kelly and not Kelly-chan saying that it just doesn't fit her.

Sakuno couldn't help but grin as climbed into bed thinking 'School will be more interesting with Kelly there.' And 'I hope Kelly, Tomo-chan, and Ann-chan, get along.' Finally drifting off Sakuno had sweet dreams that she hoped came true in the future.

XxXxXxX

**Monday morning**

Sakuno was rushing down the stairs and out the door to Kelly, who was waiting by the front gate, so they could walk to school together. When Sakuno reached the gate she saw that Kelly was searing the boy's uniform.

"U-um Kelly?" Sakuno questioned pointing at the uniform.

"What?" Looking where Sakuno was pointing she understood.

"Oh! Don't worry, I'm allowed to wear this, I'm allergic to something in the girls uniform. I have really sensitive skin."

"R-really?"

"Yup, now don't we have school to go to?"

With that said both girls were off and moving…And they did get a little lost, but was fun.

XxXxXxX

**Arriving at school**

Arriving at school a lot of people stopped to look at the pair, though Sakuno knew that they were looking at Kelly's hair and wondering why she was in the boy's uniform, when they heard two voices.

"Sakuno-chan!"

"Hey Sakuno-chan."

"Tomo-chan, Ann-chan it's nice to see you two. I want you to meet a new friend."

"Really! So do we!" Tomoka exclaimed on behalf of herself and Ann.

"Yup! Her name is-"

"Tara!"

"Kelly!"

Kelly and the other girl, Tara, hugged. They apparently knew each other.

"Y-you two know each other?" Sakuno questioned.

"Yup, we knew each other back in Canada." Kelly said.

This stunned the other three girls, but they quickly got over it. Ann and Tomoka quickly began to ask Tara and Kelly, after they introduced themselves to her, questions. It turned out that Tara moved in next door to Tomoka, like Kelly had with Sakuno. As this went on Sakuno took a closer look at Tara.

Tara was her height and her hair was a blackish brownish that went mid-back with all shades of purple streaked through it, Sakuno wondered what dye she used and if she would get in trouble with the school. Her skin was a lovely light tan and her eyes were a chocolaty hazel nut brown that went so well with her. Sakuno was shaken out of her thoughts by Tara talking to her.

"Hey, you're Sakuno right? I'm Tara I think we'll become great friends."

Sakuno could only agree.

XxXxXxX

**Lunch**

The morning had gone by quickly and as it turned out Kelly and Tara were in the same class as Sakuno, Tomoka, and Ann. When Kelly and Tara were introduced some kids asked Kelly questions like:

Q-"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

A-"Because, I'm allergic to something in the girls uniform."

Q-"Is your hair naturally that shade red?"

A-"Yes, it would be a pain to dye this much hair don't you think?"

Q-"Is it naturally that curly?"

A-"Yes it is, curling it would take forever if it wasn't?"

Q-"Have you ever been in the sun?"

A-*Twitch* "I'm here aren't I?"

Needless to say Kelly did not like being introduced to the class.

Now sitting under a tree by the tennis court the girls began to have their lunch and pretty soon they were finished and chatting away, when the Seigaku regulars (minus Ryoma) came up.

"Nya! Sakuno-chan, Tomoka-chan, Ann-chan, how are you!" Yelled an excited Kikumaru.

Only when the Regulars got closer did they notice that the female freshmen trio had gained two more people.

"Oi,oi. Who are these girls with you?" Asked Momo.

"You know, you could just ask them instead asking us like they're not here." Ann shot back.

"Right…So, who are you two?"

"Well I'm Phalin (Fey-Lynn) Tara; it's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Moffat Kelly and before you ask I'm in the boy's uniform because I'm allergic to something in the girl's uniform." The last part of what Kelly said caused a few mouths to shut; they were just about to ask that very question.

"Ii data." Inui stored this information away for later use.

The Seigaku regulars then introduced themselves and got chatting with the girls for a while when Momo brought up the purple streaks in Tara's hair.

"Hey Phalin-chan, you know that people aren't allowed to have dyed hair here, right?"

Tara began to emit a very dark aura and Kelly had the 'Oh dear God you said it' look on her face. This caused everyone, besides Tezuka and Kelly, to back up a little. Tara stood up, got something from her bag and stalked over to Momo, showing him the piece of paper she got from her bag. Looking at the paper Momo saw that it was a medical form, turning his focus back to Tara she told him.

"These purple streaks are NATURALLY part of my hair."

"Oh…" Not know what else he could do Momo shut up. This made Kaido happy, but he didn't show it. Inui was absolutely fascinated by the fact that the purple was natural and wondered if he could talk Phalin-san into giving him some of her hair so he could run tests on it. They others were just plain stunned. Just then the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over and they run off to class.

XxXxXxX

**After school**

Sakuno, Ann, and Tomoka, thought it would be a good idea to show Kelly and Tara around. After showing everything they could think of, Kelly liked the book stores, library, and music stores, Tara was rather happy with the clothing stores and new age stores. They decide to stop for a break. They found a sweet looking café and went in. When they were in they noticed that the place was a ghost town.

"Hello, table for 5?" said a waitress from nowhere asked.

"Y-yes please." Replied the shocked girls.

They were sat down at a round table that had a picture of angel wings on it. They gave their order for drinks to the waitress, who then skittered off to get them, and sat in silence wondering why this place was empty. The waitress then came back and now with drinks in hand the girls began to speculate why the lovely café was empty.

Ann-"This place is so sweet looking why are we the only one here?"

Kelly-"Maybe they just opened and we're their first customers?"

Tara-"Maybe, but still it should have more than just us."

Tomoka-"YEAH! They should have a lot more people around considering it's their day open. People love being there when new places open."

Sakuno-"That's true, but maybe they didn't advertise well?"

Ann/Tomoka/Tara-"Possibly, but still I wonder…"

Tomoka-"Why does it seem like this place just appeared out of nowhere?"

Tara-"Why does this place an overwhelming angel devil theme, not that it's not cool but…?"

Ann-"Why does seem to be so…set up?

Kelly-"And I'm wondering why the table glowing!"

Ann/Tomoka/Tara/Sakuno-"WHAT!"

They looked at the table and sure enough it was glowing and it seemed to be getting brighter and brighter until…

*FLASH*

After the light dimmed the 5 girls were and the waitress behind the counter just stood there smiling.

XxXxXxX

**Somewhere floating in gray void**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed 4 out of 5 girls.

"This is horrible time to have skirts as uniform bottoms." Kelly commented as she and the other girls floated around aimlessly in the abyss.

They were floating for what felt like hours and the other girls got tired of screaming, so they just floated waiting for something to happen. And boy did something happen. There was another bright flash, not as bright as the first, and then a dark flash. When the girls could see again they saw 2 orbs one light the other dark, floating a few feet away as if waiting for someone to say something.

"What the heck is going on!" Tara braved.

"Welcome girls." Was the response, it seemed to have come from the orbs.

"W-who are you?" Was the quiet question from Sakuno.

"I am the one you call God." Said the light orb.

"I am the one you call Satan." Said the dark orb.

"…" Nobody said for a beat and then…

Sakuno-"A-a-are w-we g-going t-to d-d-d-d-die? " 'Grandma if I die please, remember I love you.'

Kelly-"No Sakuno. We're probably here for another reason." 'We can't automatically think they're bad.'

Tara-"DIE! If I'm going to die I'm down fighting." 'I will not give up I will be brave for my friends.'

Ann-"YEAH! We'll stand strong until the bitter end." 'Be strong everyone and together we will pull through'

Tomoka-"BRING IT ON! BRING IT ON! BRING IT ON!" 'We will be full of spirit and positive energy and we will not lose!'

Light-"You were right they are perfect for the job."

This caused the girls to stop and think 'What?'.

Dark-"Thank you."

Taking a deep breath Tomoka asked.

"What job are we perfect for?"

Light-"The job to keep the world from being destroyed."

All-"WHAT!"

Kelly-"How in the world would we do that and what exactly would we be up against?"

Dark-"I will answer those in reverse order, please don't interrupt me. First; what you are up against are imps. Imps are the evil beings that cause bad things to happen when they're no supposed to happen. Now I know you think devils are the evil one but we're not, we punish the evil soul for all the bad things they have done in their life time. Someone in the past accidently mistook an imp for a devil and thus our reputation as evil."

Light-"You're going off track."

Dark-"Ah, yes thank you. For a long time now the imps have been trying to turn earth into their own personal playground, destroying things and tormenting humans everywhere. We have done our best to prevent this but they are gaining more power and are beginning to physically manifest on earth. As 2 higher entities we can't reveal ourselves to the entire world. That would cause too much chaos on its own."

Ann/Tomoka-"Wow…"

Sakuno-"It's so nice to hear that devils aren't evil."

Kelly-"Yeah, they're basically the police of the afterlife only they can't be tricked or bribed."

Tara-"That's all well and good, but what are we supposed to do about the imps?"

Light-"We will give the abilities to stop the imps based on your strengths."

Sakuno-"Our strengths?"

Dark-"Yes. What did you feel when we first introduced ourselves?"

All-"Fear?"

Light-*sweat drop* "After that."

"Um…" None of the girls answered.

Dark-*Chuckle* "You felt…"

"Love…" 'Looking' at Sakuno.

"Hope…" 'Looking' at Kelly.

"Courage…" 'Looking' at Tara.

"Strength…" 'Looking' at Ann.

"And Spirit." 'Looking' at Tomoka.

"Those are your strengths and those strengths will help overcome the imps, but only if you accept this responsibility. Do you girls accept?"

The girls were silent and yet they knew what the others were thinking. They knew what they had to do.

All-"WE ACCEPT!"

Dark/Light-"Good."

There was another light, only this one was more controlled. The light turned into 5 small balls of light, one flew at each girl and in gulfed them. When the light cleared only one thing had changed, they each had a ribbon collar with a kanji on it.

Light-"Sakuno you are the angel of love." Sakuno had a pink ribbon collar with a silver kanji for love on it.

Dark-"Kelly you are the angel of hope." Kelly had a lime green ribbon collar with a silver kanji for hope on it.

Light-"Tomoka you are the angel of spirit." Tomoka had a bright orange ribbon collar with a silver kanji for spirit on it.

Dark-"Ann you are the angel of strength." Ann had a baby blue ribbon collar with a silver kanji for strength on it.

Light-"Tara you are the angel of courage." Tara had a violet ribbon collar with a silver kanji for courage on it.

Light/Dark-"Together you are the Seigaku Angels."

All the girls choked on air at the name.

Light-"Is something wrong."

Ann-"Um…Isn't that name, I don't know a bit of an advertisement for where someone could find us?"

Dark-"Don't worry no-one will be able to make the connection between your human lives and angel lives, unless they see you transform."

Tara-"We have to transform. Like they do in anime…"

Dark-"Yes."

All-*sweat drop*

Kelly-"Ok…How do we transform?"

Light-"Grab the kanji on your collars and say 'Angels on Guard!'"

The girls were about to try it when Satan interrupted them.

Dark-"No! Only do it when it is necessary. You will know when it is necessary. The kanji will start flashing when there is going to be an imp attack. You girls will be they only ones, besides other angels and devils, to see the flashing."

The girls nodded in understanding.

Light-"Now we will send you back to the café, thank you for helping us…the world."

With flash, as bright as the one that brought them there, the girls were gone. Ready to begin their mission.

XxXxXxX

*Flash*

All the girls were back in their seats, their drinks still on the table, when they looked at each other and asked with their eyes 'did that really happen?' then they felt around their necks. Feeling the ribbon collars there they knew that 'yes it did happen.'

"Hello girls, did you enjoy the meeting?" The waitress from earlier came up to them.

"You knew that would happen?" Questioned Ann.

"Yes, and I'm so happy you decided to help."

"Happy to help." Kelly chipped in.

"And it will be great to have regular faces around here."

"Pardon?" Is what came from Sakuno.

"Oh! Didn't they tell you? This café will serve as a headquarters of sorts. Now you don't have to work, just as customers, but it will be easier for our 'Bosses' to talk to you while you're."

"Why would they need to talk to us?" Asked Tara.

"So they can give information about what is going on with the imps. They want to help you so you don't feel like you're being sent up a river without a paddle."

"That's nice of them." Sakuno commented.

"Yes it is, now scoot. You should go, I have clean up. Oh and my name is Miki and this is the afterlife café."

With that, the girls were out the door and walking home. The walk was quiet, the thoughts of what happened today weighing on their minds. They were walking through the park when their collar started to flash.

"Oh no…"

"But where…"

A loud *CRASH* Came from the wood beside the girls.

Ann-"Well you know what this means."

Tara-"Let's go!"

The girls ran into the woods. After few minutes of running they saw 10 small imps bouncing around destroying trees and ripping up the ground.

"Whoa." Came from Kelly.

"Well we said we would help; now here's our chance to start." Said Sakuno.

"Right!" Called the others.

Together they grabbed their kanji and shouted…

"ANGELS ON GUARD!"

A swirl of lights engulfed them and when the light left there stood with beautiful angel wings were…

**Sakuno**

"I am the warmth that makes the world smile; I am the Angel of Love!"

Her outfit was a white skirt with a pink bow at the hem on each side, pink v-neck T, white bows on wrists with ribbon hanging down, pink hair bands with an angel wing on each side, white running shoes with pink laces and each knot on the outfit looks like a heart.

**Kelly**

"I am the light that shines in the darkness; I am the Angel of Hope!"

Her outfit was a pair of white shorts; with a lime green stripe down each side, lime green v-neck T, white wrist bands, lime green leg warmers, lime green hair band with an angel wing on each side, white running shoes.

**Tomoka**

"I am the energy that helps the world turn; I am the Angel of Spirit!"

Her outfit was a white skirt with a bright orange line around the hem, bright orange v-neck tank-top, bright orange wrist and ankle bands, white hair bands with a single angel wing on each side, white running shoes with bright orange highlights.

**Ann**

"I am the force that helps the world continue on; I am the Angel of Strength!"

Her outfit was a white skirt with baby blue leggings underneath, baby blue v-neck T that show mid-drift, one white ribbon wraps partially up the right forearm and one baby blue ribbon wraps partially up the left forearm, each hair clip is a single angel wing, white running shoes.

**Tara**

"I am the will that helps us face the future; I am the Angel of Courage!"

Her outfit was a pair of white shorts with a violet zig-zag running down each side, violet off the shoulder shirt with sleeves that go to the elbows and a white v-neck tank-top underneath, white head band with a single angel wing on each side, white running shoes with violet laces.

All-"Together we are the Seigaku Angels."

All-"Imps of the dark force…Prepare to face the light!"

Tara-"Did we really just say that…"

Ann-"Yup…"

Tara-"Great…"

Kelly-"We don't have time to talk about this we have to get those imps to stop before they reach the park."

"Right!"

Flying up to the imps the girls began to try to pry the imps off the trees and ground and trying to restrain them. It wasn't working well.

Tara-"This isn't working!"

Tomoka-"What else can we do?"

'Girls use your inner attacks.'

It was the voice of Miki, but was coming from nowhere!

All-"Our what?"

'your inner attacks you know their names, look deep inside of yourselves and shout them out!'

The girls began their search and as they looked they began to glow. And when they found what they were looking for the shouted…

Sakuno-"Soul Healing Arrow!" A bow and arrow made of a pink-silvery light came together in Sakuno's hands, the tip of the arrow looked like a heart. Sakuno drew back the arrow, aimed at 2 imps on the ground, and released. The arrow flew and hit the imps, and imps began to dissolve shouting in their scratchy voices…

"We're sorry, we're sorry" over and over again until they were completely dissolved.

Kelly-"Guiding Light!" Kelly's whole body began to glow a green-silvery light. She then flew leaving a trail of light behind her. Kelly saw 2 imps messing with the trees and began to circle them, wrapping them up in her light trail. The light trail made the imps dissolve. And again the imps shouted…

"We're sorry, we're sorry" over and over again until they were completely dissolved.

Tomoka-"Flash Bang!" Tomoka held her hands, palm's facing each other, to the center of her chest and an orange-silvery ball began to form. She then held her hands out in front of her, aiming at 2 imps in the trees, and fired. The ball hit them, they to, began to dissolve saying…

"We're sorry, we're sorry" over and over again until they were completely dissolved.

Ann-"Roaring Crash!" Ann's hands formed fists and they began to glow a blue-silvery light. And she flew fists at the ready, right at 2 imps on the ground. When her fist hit the ground the glow around her hands expanded encasing the imps in an orb and causing to dissolve chanting just as the other had…

"We're sorry, we're sorry" over and over again until they were completely dissolved.

Tara-"Hearts Phoenix!" Tara took her index finger and middle finger and pointed of her right hand and pointed them at her heart. Between her fingers and her chest glowed a violet-silvery light. Then quickly pointing her fingers from her chest to the last 2 imps, Tara shot a small purple phoenix made of light. The phoenix hit the imps and the process of dissolving and chanting began again…

"We're sorry, we're sorry" over and over again until they were completely dissolved.

Sakuno-"Well that was…"

Kelly-"Interesting?"

Sakuno-"Yeah…"

Tomoka-"That was easy, I thought it was going to be harder."

Ann-"It will most likely get harder along the way."

Kelly-"It doesn't mean we won't succeed."

Tara-"Right! So whatever comes our way we will face it together."

Others-"Together."

All-"Because we are the Seigaku Angels!"

XxXxXxX

The girls, now back in their normal clothes, finished walking through the park and went their separate ways at the gate, Sakuno and Kelly going one way, Ann, Tara, and Tomoka going the other. Just as Kelly and Sakuno were almost home Sakuno asked.

"Kelly d-do you think we can do this?" Look at Sakuno Kelly sighed and answered.

"We will do our very best; they picked us for a reason, remember?" At Sakuno's nod Kelly continued.

"Besides I'm one of those people who would rather try and fail then not try and never know. And if you do fail it's just something to learn from and a success is just a step in the right direction." Sakuno gained a shocked look on her face from this logic. She's never heard of someone think so positively of failure and so humble of success.

"You have an interesting outlook on winning and losing Kelly."

"Thank you."

The girls reached their respective houses and waved to each other, from their doors, wishing the other good night. Entering her home Sakuno was greeted by her Grandmother.

"So Sakuno did you have a good day?"

Sakuno thought over her day and smiled. She had gained 2 new friends and they got along with her other friends, she found that they share several interests, and she and all her friends are going to save the world…together.

"Yes, I had a wonderful day Grandma."

Sumire couldn't help but smile at Sakuno's happiness and silently wished her granddaughter all the more.

**End**

Sweet mother of frizz, that took some time to get out of me (my thoughts are never in order…)

Well I hope you like it.

Thank you for reading and please review

AlphaSigma


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. I'm back with chapter 2 and 2 things:

-I don't own The Prince of Tennis

-Does anyone know a good beta that would be willing to help me?

XxXxXxX

**Next morning at school**

Sakuno and the girls were sitting on the bench by the tennis courts, half watching half talking away, until came flying fast in their direction.

*Whoosh*

*Thump*

Luckily the ball missed all the girls and hit the tree behind. The girls, in synchronised movements looked to the ball on the ground, to the tree, to the direction the ball flew from only to see Momo and a boy a boy they didn't know, well that Tara and Kelly didn't know, running in their direction.

"Who the heck hit that!" Yelled Tara.

"Ah ha ha, sorry. Echizen and I were practicing and one of his shots went screwy." Momo explained rubbing the back of his neck, hoping to avoid the dark aura from yesterday.

"Well then you have no reason to apologize Echizen does."

"Hn."

Ann and Sakuno sighed at his response, Tomoka squealed about how cool he was, and Tara and Kelly were shocked at his lack of response.

"That was not an apology." Tara stated.

"That wasn't even a word." Continued Kelly.

"Made made dane."

"That means nothing to this situation." Kelly pointed out.

Ryoma couldn't believe that this was happening, neither could Momo, normally girls just accept whatever he say, good or bad, and then squeals that he talked to them as he walks away.

"You know you still have to apologize, you're not getting out of it." Kelly continued.

"Whatever."

"Still not an apology."

At this point Ann was smiling, Tomoka and Momo were in shock, Sakuno didn't know whether or not to come to Ryoma's defence, and Tara was silently rooting for Kelly.

"…"

"Well?"

"Yeah Echizen are you going to apologize?" Ann decided it was time to show her support and deflate Echizen's ego a bit.

"Come on boy it's not that hard." Tara was getting seriously annoyed at the fact Echizen was not willing to admit he made a mistake.

Tomoka was not known to go against Ryoma, but in the case where she or one of her friends could have gotten hurt, she just realized that now, she was not about to let Ryoma go without an apology.

"Ryoma-sama you should say sorry, you could have really hurt someone."

"B-but, it was a little mistake." Momo thought it might be a good idea to try and help his best friend…

"Mistake or not one of us could have gotten hurt and he doesn't seem to even care about that fact!" Was what came from Tara.

…Or not. Momo decided it would be best to shut up so these girls wouldn't turn on him.

"R-ryoma-kun…" All heads turned to look at Sakuno "You s-should apologize."

This had Momo choking on air, and Ryoma…Ryoma could saying anything but…

"Che, hair too long."

"WHAT!" Shouted Tara, Ann, Tomoka, and Kelly. Sakuno was hurt by the comment.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with anything, heck my hair is longer than hers, and 'che' is not a word! All that we are asking you to do is apologize for almost hitting us, not insult someone."

By the end of her sentence Kelly had stood up and walked over to face Echizen. Now Kelly was only about 2inches taller than Echizen so he didn't get intimidated by her height, he has faced people that were 6 feet tall, but the look in her eyes made him want to squirm. The look promised retribution if he did not do what she asked.

Also not that long ago the rest of the regulars had come up, they were wondering what was taking so long just to get a tennis ball, and heard what Kelly had said. They were too were shocked about a girl standing up to the rookie, girls always seem to let the boy have his way, but this girl and most likely Phalin-san, wouldn't let that happen.

"Stupid fan-girl" Mumbled Echizen, but unfortunately for him, he was not quiet enough and everyone heard him. Kelly did not react well to his comment because the next thing Echizen knew, he was face down in the dirt with an arm twisted behind his back.

"FAN-GIRL! I am not a fan-girl you creep!" Kelly growled out while kneeling on him.

There was a moment of silence and then…

Ann-"Alright Kelly!"

Tara-"Way to go Kel!"

It took Tomoka a minute to decide what she should do.

Tomoka-"GO GO KELLY!"

Tomoka knew what Ryoma did was wrong; he assumed that Kelly was a fan-girl when he didn't know her, and the look on Sakuno's face when Ryoma insulted her just helped her cheer Kelly on.

While the girls cheered for Kelly the rest of the regular's stood in, once again, shock. But quickly realizing this could get bad, because of Ryoma's mouth, they decided to come to Ryoma's rescue. They all ran over to the group. Taka grabbed Kelly under her arms and pulled her up, because he caught her off guard she let go of Ryoma. He expected her to flail about in an unruly manner, but she didn't; she was still glaring at Echizen though. While Taka held Kelly, Oishi and Momo pulled Ryoma off the ground, questioning whether or not he was alright.

"Would you calm down I didn't even hurt him. He was immobile yes, but not hurt; I knew what I was doing." Kelly said, still dangling from Taka's hands, interrupting the health questions towards Ryoma.

"Really?" Asked Oishi.

"Yup."

"Oh…"

Ryoma was still brushing himself off when Kelly asked.

"Can I be put down now?"

"Umm…" Taka was hesitant to do so.

"Look, unless he calls me a fan-girl, girly, or insults one of my friends again he'll be fine."

Taka was not sure if he should believe the girl, but he put her down anyway, staying close just in case. Taka then decided to ask.

"Why didn't you struggle against me when I picked you up?"

"Because you weren't the target, I don't hurt people that are not the target."

"Oh…" Taka was a little relieve to hear that.

Tezuka then took charge of the situation.

"What's going on" The question was directed towards Momo.

Momo then explained how he and Echizen were practicing and one of Echizen's shots went astray and almost hit the girls. How girls asked for an apology and how Echizen refused to give them one and just really insulted them. Tezuka closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. All this could have been avoided if Echizen had just apologize like the girls asked, and the girls were in their right to ask for if that shot had hit one of them they would have been really hurt, Echizen's shot are strong.

"Echizen…" Ryoma turned to look at his captain.

"Apologize."

Ryoma blinked, turned to the girls glaring, pulled down his hat and said.

"…Sorry."

Tara frowned this was not what she was hoping for. Kelly sighed knowing they probably wouldn't be getting a better apology. While Sakuno, Ann, and Tomoka was shocked he apologized at all, yes it was forced, but still. Also Ann was grinning from ear to ear at the fact Echizen ego was deflated a bit.

With his apology accepted the regulars took the ball and went back to practice, scolding Ryoma for what he did along the way. When the boys were gone Kelly sat down with a huff.

"Well that didn't go quite so nicely."

"I don't know I thought it was great, the look on Echizen's face when you didn't back down was hilarious." Ann laughed.

"Yeah!" Tara said laughing along with Ann.

"Yes, but now Ryoma-sama will never like Sakuno like she likes him because she's friends with the girls that embarrassed him." Tomoka said.

"You like that guy!" Came from Kelly and Tara. Sakuno looked down at her hands and took a deep breath.

"No." She said with a firm voice. This shocked Ann and Tomoka, and confused Kelly and Tara.

"What?"

"I use to too, but now I don't think he's worth getting insulted for, by him. And if doesn't like me for who I am or my friends for who they are he's not worth it."

"Really Sakuno?" Tomoka had no idea her friend felt this way.

"Yes. I-if that's right with you guys?" Sakuno lost the confidence at the end.

"That's just fine with me." Came from Kelly.

"Me too." Agreed the others.

"Besides…" Tara continued "You deserve better than someone who has yet to mature emotionally past 4 years old."

This got all the girls laughing/giggling/chuckling. Then the bell rang and they all rushed off before they were later for class.

XxXxXxX

**Lunch**

This lunch all the girls were exhausted, so they decided to find a tree away from the tennis court and take a little lunch time nap. Finding a nice tree, and after Kelly set her watch alarm for 5 minutes before the bell, the settled down in comfy positions and dozed off.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile the regulars were looking for the girls because they were not in their regular spot for lunch.

"Nya. It's probably because Ochibi was mean to them." Spoke Kikumaru.

"Yeah Echizen. All you had to do was say you're sorry, but had to make them mad didn't you." Momo chipped in.

"Well, if they're not here why don't we look for them?" Suggested Fuji.

"That's a good idea. We don't know where they are and we could help if they were hurt. What if one them or all of them is hurt now!" Worried Oishi.

"Well then, let's start looking."

They paired off:

Tezuka and Inui

Momo and Taka

Kaido and Oishi

Fuji and Kikumaru

Echizen was told to stay behind because he was the cause of the problem. With the pairs decided, they split up went looking.

XxXxXxX

**5 minutes later with Fuji and Kikumaru**

Fuji and Kikumaru unknowingly ended up going in the direction the girls were.

"Nya. Do you think they're alright Fujiko?"

"Yes, I can't see them going off school property."

"B-b-b-b-but what if they run into any of the bullies?"

"Then we better hope they don't and that we find them soon, although…"

"What? What?"

"I don't think Moffat-chan, Tachibana-chan or Phalin-chan would let anyone get hurt."

"BUT-"

Kikumaru's exclamation was cut off when he saw something. Fuji curious as to what could catch his friend's eye looked where he was looking. And what Fuji saw was adorable.

Because there underneath a tree, were the girls they were looking for, all sleeping in cute positions. They looked so serine that Kikumaru did his best not to shout 'Kawai' and glomp the girls and wake them up. It was time like this that Fuji was glad he always had his camera on him. Pulling the camera out of his bag, he took a picture, but he forgot about the flash and that cause the girls to stir and wake up.

All-"Mmmm"

Tomoka-"W-what?"

Ann-"Oh, it's just Fuji-sempai taking a picture."

Others-"Ah."

3…

2…

1…

All-"PICTURE!"

All the girls shot up from their sleeping positions and ran over to Fuji. The girls were trying to convince Fuji to delete the picture, well Kelly and Sakuno were. Ann, Tara and Tomoka wanted to see it. Unfortunately for Sakuno and Kelly, Fuji refused to delete the picture saying it was too cute to get rid of, but he did show them the picture which made the other girls happy.

Kikumaru, by this point, could not hold back any more and glomped the girls.

"NNNNNNYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU WERE ALL SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO KAWAIIIII!"

How Kikumaru held all five girls in his hug is complete mystery. And Kikumaru hugged them for another few minutes; these few minutes were torcher considering that he was cutting off their air supply.

"A-air." Tomoka managed to gasp out. It went unheard by Kikumaru, but Fuji did hear it and decided it would be a good idea to let the girls breathe.

"Eiji, you might want to let them breathe or you will have only Echizen to hug." Kikumaru immediately released the girls saying sorry over and over and over again…it reminded them of the imps.

"I-it's alright s-sempai." Sakuno comforted.

"Yeah, no real damage done." Ann soothed.

"Besides we're tough. Aren't we girls." Tara asked.

"Yup, sweet as sugar as tough as nails." Kelly quoted.

Kelly then gained a confused look on her face and questioned.

"Hey sempai, why are you out here? From what I was told you guys have a lunch time practice. "

"We do, but you girls weren't in your normal spot at lunch, the bleachers by the tennis court, so we went looking for you. We were concerned that a bully might have hurt you." Fuji answered.

To Sakuno, Tomoka, and Ann this was no shock, but to Tara and Kelly it was.

"Um…thank you for the concern but we really don't need to be baby-sat AT school. Kelly and I know self-defence and we won't let anybody else get hurt either." Tara carefully pointed out.

Kelly was nodding her head in agreement with Tara's statement; also she didn't want to be baby-sat at school either. Ann and the other girls couldn't help but wince; they were being baby-sat at school that's just sad, did their sempai not trust them?

Fuji and Kikumaru could believe what they were hearing. Were these girls saying that they, the regulars, were being silly in their worry for their underclassmen?...No, these two girls were just not use to having their sempai be kind to them, if anything Echizen said was anything to go by sempai in North America did not look after their underclassmen. (AN-Got to love that river in Egypt)

"Well, be that as it may you girls still worried us. Now let's head back to the tennis court and finish our lunch." Fuji said herding the girls back to the courts, with Kikumaru's help, ignoring the protests of the girls.

XxXxXxX

**Back at the tennis courts**

The rest of the regulars had finished looking in their area's and had met up at the tennis court to discuss were else the girls could be.

"Hey! Fuji-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai aren't here." Momo pointed out.

The others noticed this to and thought that maybe they found the girls.

"20% they're still looking, 2% they're eating their lunch, and 78% they found the girls and will arrive in 5.26 seconds." Inui calculated. And precisely 5.26 seconds later there were the two tennis players and the five missing girls almost at the tennis court.

"Dude…"

"Psssh…"

"Wow Inui…"

Oishi ran up to up ready to look over the girls just in case they were hurt. While Oishi was looking over the girls, Tezuka noticed a few things…

Phalin-san looked like she'd rather be not looked over.

Ryuzaki-san looked embarrassed that this was happening.

Tachibana-san looked like she just wanted this over with.

Osakada-san looked like she was crossed between happy to be here and why do I have to be looked over.

And Moffat-san looked like she thought this treatment was just not necessary.

Yes, Tezuka is just that good.

Proclaiming that the girls were not hurt, Oishi suggested that they get back to practice. Kaido was happy to hear that he didn't like the fact that practice had been put on hold just to look for some girls…but on the other hand if one of those girls HAD gotten hurt Ryuzaki-sensei would have had their butts.

After a bit of scolding from their sempai for not telling them where they were going, practice started and the girls sat in the bleachers where they watched and talked waiting for lunch to end.

XxXxXxX

**After school**

The girls were all on their way to Kelly's house, they had been put together in a project for English class and some of the best materials would be at either Tara's house or Kelly's house. They decided on Kelly's because Tara really wanted to see John again and Tomoka and Ann were also a little curious to see him. Kelly spoke about him so fondly.

Upon arriving at her house Kelly shouted.

"DAD! I home and I brought friends with me for a school project."

"Well bring them here first. I want to meet them." Was the response from the living room.

Entering the living room the girls saw John in a large recliner watching the T.V. He looked in their direction and smiled.

"Tara! I didn't know you were in japan! It's so nice to see you again and Sakuno I'm glad you're here to." John then saw the two new girls.

"Hello there, who might you two be?"

"I-I'm Tachibana Ann."

"A-and I'm Osakada Tomoka."

Both girls were very much intimidated by the large man that had gotten out of his chair to greet them.

"Relax girls, I won't hurt you and if I did Kel would hurt me."

"True." Kelly agreed.

They relaxed after he said that. After explaining to John what they had to do for their project, he wished them luck and they went off to Kelly's room. For some strange reason Kelly wanted her room to be in the basement of the house.

Since Kelly's room was the basement it was large it had a low ceiling but it was well lit. It had dark wood panel wall and a soft rose carpet. There were four large dark brown double sided book shelves that had been placed in such a manner that they created a small reading area. Kelly's desk was covered in tools, wires, pieces of metal and circuit boards; it also had one very comfy looking wheelie computer chair. Off to their left side, close to where they came in, there seemed to be a bathroom. What really caught the girl's eyes was Kelly's bed.

Kelly's bed was hanging from the ceiling, suspended by four wires about one and a half feet off the ground. Curling around those wires were fake leaves of all different techno colours. Also surrounding her bed was more book shelves only these ones were white and had cabinets at the bottom; you could get to the cabinets by going under the bed. These shelves also carried more than books they held stuffed toys and a wide variety of knick-knack's.

"Wow, this is amazing Kelly." Sakuno said.

"You gathered more knick-knack's hun." Tara said amused.

"Thanks Sakuno, you haven't even seen my favourite part yet." Kelly ignoring Tara's amused remark. Kelly walked over to her bed and pushed a hidden button. When the button was push the leaves began to glow!

"Holy moly girl. You got bored again didn't you?" Tara asked.

"And if I did?"

"I'm just glad you don't have a destructive hobby."

They all laughed at that remark and set to work on the project. As that got into it Sakuno began to look dishearten.

"Hey, what wrong Sakuno?" Ann asked.

"Well…I-I was thinking about what Ryoma-kun said today about my hair and calling Kelly a s-stupid fan-girl." Kelly growled at this.

"And I feel kinda s-sad that he thinks like that."

"You can't help it if he's a rude little 5 year-old." Tara said.

"YEAH! And you'll find someone better in no time! And I'll help!" Was Tomoka's enthusiastic response. All she wanted was to see Sakuno happy and if wasn't with Ryoma-sama that's alright he doesn't deserve Sakuno anyway if he's going to be mean.

"Thank you for saying that, but I still feel sad."

Kelly got a contemplated look on her face and then she suddenly smiled. Kelly then leaned over to whisper in Tara's ear, smiling at what Kelly told her she nodded. Both girls stood up in front of the other three.

"Hey Sakuno…" They sang.

(AN-This song belongs to animaniacs it's called 'The ACME song')

"_Whenever we're blue_

_Here's what we always do_

_When your face is long_

_Sing the ACME song_

_You'll feel so fresh and new_

_There's the A that's first_

_There's the C that's next_

_There's a M you're almost done_

_There's the E that's last_

_Now spell it out_

_A-C-M-E that's fun_

_Now backwards_

_There's the E that's last_

_There's the M that's next_

_There's C you're almost done_

_There's the A it's first_

_What's first is last_

_E-M-C-A we're done"_

By the time Tara and Kelly were finished singing the other girls had HUGE smiles on their faces and after a beat all the girls were holding their stomachs with laughter.

"O-oh G-God where did hear that song?" Ann barely managed to laugh out.

"W-w-we made it t-to make p-people feel better." Tara wheezed out.

"D-did it work?" Kelly asked through her giggles.

"YES!" and the laughter continued until Kelly's Dad came down; he was wondering what all the commotion was. After getting themselves straighten out they continued working and when it was time to go home Tara, Ann, and Tomoka hummed the song the entire way.

XxXxXxX

**The next day after school** (AN-I got lazy and didn't feel like writing about more school)

The girls were at the AfterLife café sitting at their table, yes their table apparently Miki reserved it for them only. They were chatting about their project for school when Miki came up to them; she finally had some time because the business in the café had slowed down.

"So girls how are you?"

They answered that they were fine and asked about her day. As Miki was about to go into detail about one really rude customer she had, the kanji began to flash.

"Go through the kitchen and out the backdoor, there you will find a portal that will take you where you need to go." Miki whispered to them as she ushered to the kitchen.

Running through the kitchen, not running into anyone because there were no cooks the kitchen wear was doing the work itself, they ran out the backdoor. When out they saw only a tree, the tree had a bright light coming out from the side of it and they knew that was the portal. Running to the tree and throwing themselves into the portal they were off.

XxXxXxX

**In an abandoned school yard**

The portal opened and the girls flew, not so gracefully, out.

*Thump*

"Ouch…"

"We need to work on our landings." Kelly said. Nobody argued.

"Were is it?" Ask Tomoka. Well ask and you shall receive because when they turned around they saw an uncountable amount of imps playing on the playground and tearing things apart. 

"Whoa…this won't easy" Tara said, then the imps saw them and came running at them.

"Yikes!" Dodging and weaving to get away the girls began to panic.

"What's going on the last one weren't like this?" Tomoka screamed confused.

"I told you it would get harder!" Ann shouted.

"Well then let's get to work!" Tara said.

"ANGELS ON GUARD!"

Sakuno-"I am the warmth that makes the world smile; I am the Angel of Love!"

Kelly-"I am the light that shines in the darkness; I am the Angel of Hope!"

Tomoka-"I am the energy that helps the world turn; I am the Angel of Spirit!"

Ann-"I am the force that helps the world continue on; I am the Angel of Strength!"

Tara-"I am the will that helps us face the future; I am the Angel of Courage!"

All-"Together we are the Seigaku Angels."

All-"Imps of the dark force…Prepare to face the light!"

Sakuno(now called Love)- "A-are we really going to say that every time?"

Kelly(now called Hope)-"I think we are."

Ann(now called Strength)-"Isn't that just peachy."

Tara(now called Courage)/Tomoka(now called Spirit)-"No more talking let's GO!"

(This is going to be a little bad…alright a really bad fight scene)

The Angels flew towards the large pack of imps.

Love-"Soul Healing Arrow!" The arrow flew and it dissipated some imps their screams of "We're sorry, we're sorry" Were ignored in favor of the other imps coming at her. She flew higher to dodge, when Love felt she was high enough she turn and she shouted.

Love-"Behind you Courage!"

Thanks to Love timely warning Courage was able to turn and face the imps sneaking up behind her.

Courage-"Hearts Phoenix!" And the imps were gone saying

"We're sorry, we're sorry"

This went on for a long time, the exchange of warnings and the cries of attacks. It seemed it like the number of imps would never dwindle, but it finally got to the point there were only 20 or so left.

Spirit-"Wow that was a lot of imps."

Strength-"Yeah, we're finally down to the last bit."

Just as things were looking up for the Angels, the imps began to glow an eerie, sickly yellow.

Courage-"This can't be good…"

And it wasn't. The glowing imps began to combine, to become one very large imp.

**

Hope-"Ah frizzberries."

The big imp began to runabout and thrash around causing damage and because of its larger size it could do even more damage than before!

Strength-"Roaring Crash!" Strength roared her fist hitting near the imps feet. Her attack caused the imps to stumble backwards and receive minor injuries on his feet, but otherwise it didn't do much. Strength flew back towards the others, who were in the air a fair distance away.

Love-"Oh dear…"

Hope-"Well put."

Strength-"I think when they combine like that they become stronger, which is not all that good for us."

Spirit-"Well there HAS to be some way to beat this thing!"

Hope-"They only way to find out is to get closer to that thing."

Courage-"So let's go."

The Angels flew back towards the, still trashing, imp. When they got close they got his attention, this made him try and attack the girls, but the Angels swooped and swerved to avoid the blows and to see if they could find a weak spot.

When the imp jumped for Spirit and missed because she moved, Love saw something. There on the imps back was a sideways eye and to Love's eyes it seem to emit the same eerie, sickly yellow glow from before.

Love-"Everyone! On the imp's back there is a strange mark. Maybe if we hit it we could win!"

Courage-"It's worth a shot, but this guy won't hold still so we can't get a clear shot at it!"

Hope-"I think I can help with that part. Everyone please give me some room."

The other Angels flew back.

Hope-"Guiding Light!" Hope flew around the imp, her light trail caused him to burn slightly, but more importantly it was tying the imp up; Hope left the eye on his back open for attacks.

Spirit-"Now that is handy."

Courage-"Agreed."

Hope-"Could someone please hurry!"

Love-"Right!"

Love flew back behind the imp and found the sideways eye again.

Love -"Soul Healing Arrow!" The arrow was released and flew straight into the middle of the eye. But when it hit it didn't automatically dissolve, it sunk into the imp's back. The imp itself began to glow and the more the arrow sunk in the more it glowed. Once the arrow was completely in the imp was consumed by a light, that match Love's arrow's glow, and it disappeared with a final yell of…

"I'm sorry!"

The girls flew to the ground, powered down and collapsed on their hands and knees.

"Sweet mother of frizzberries, that was tiring." Kelly said.

Ann nodded her head.

"You took the word right out of my mouth…well except for the sweet mother of frizzberries part."

That comment received a weak chuckle from the girls. When they finished laughing the portal from before opened before them.

"Thank God, I was wondering how we would get home." Tara sighed.

With a great effort the girls picked themselves up and went through the portal and with a flash they were gone.

XxXxXxX

**Back at the Afterlife café**

Walking back to their table the girls sat down with a dull thud, the rest of the café was empty. Noticing that they were back Miki came up to them, a little worried.

"My goodness girls what happened!" Miki exclaimed.

They told Miki all about the endless amount of imps and the group of imp that combined.

"WHAT! You fought an IMPerial (imperial only with and accent on imp)"

"That's what's called?" Asked Kelly.

"Yes, and they are very dangerous and strong."

"We can attest to the strong part." Tara said as she winced; she was stretching her muscles.

"Well I think its best talk to the 'Bosses' about this. So put your hands on the table now." Miki instructed. The girls did as they were told and, again, with a flash they were gone.

XxXxXxX

**In the gray void**

"NOT AGAIN!"

"This floating aimless around thing really needs to be fixed for those who wear skirts."

Light-"Welcome back girls"

Kelly-"Thank you but before we get started cloud you…" Kelly trailed off looking at the other girls.

Dark-"Ah, yes, sorry about that we're still trying to fix it." Sakuno, Ann, Tara, and Tomoka felt themselves being straightened.

Tara-"Fix it soon please!"

Dark-"Now, you are here for a reason?"

Sakuno-"Y-yes w-we just faced something called an imperial…"

Light-"WHAT! Already? This is bad they don't usually call on those else they feel threatened, which isn't that often."

Dark-"I feel your concern. I did not expect them to do this so soon either. Girls must be more careful now they seem to understand that you are more of a threat than what your appearances lead other to believe."

All-"We will be careful."

Light-"Good, but there is someone that can help you as well."

Ann-"Who?"

Dark-"A devil, but there is a problem…"

Tomoka-"What?"

Dark-"Well he has been possessed by an imp."

Tara-"THAT CAN HAPPEN!"

Light-"Yes and you're more than likely to see some of it in the future if the imperial is anything to go by."

Ann-"Great…So who is this devil that can help us?"

Dark-"We cannot tell you, for if we did, their life would taken from them."

Sakuno-"No…"

Light-"Yes, the imps don't like it when their 'toys' are taken from them and they believe if they can't have it no one can."

Sakuno-"T-t-that's horrible"

Sakuno had tears in her eyes.

Dark-"Yes it is. But do not worry you will find this devil and you will rid them of the imp."

Kelly-"How will we know that we've found who we were looking for?"

Light/Dark-"You will just know." They said finality, having to have decided to end the conversation.

*Flash*

They sent the girls home.

XxXxXxX

**Back at the café**

The girls landed with a thump back in their chairs.

"Well at least we have a vague idea on what to do next, even if it could take some time to complete." Kelly said trying to be positive.

"That's very true Kelly." Sakuno said feeling better at Kelly's comment.

The other girls just gave them an odd look that said 'How can you be so positive?'.

The girls saw that Miki was cleaning up the café, since it was closing time, and desired to give a hand. Miki was thrilled that they were helping, but told them…

"Don't bother, this place cleans itself. I just need to move the furniture." And since all the furniture had been moved a broom, a dust pan, a mop, and a bucket full of soapy water came dancing out of the back room.

"Oh-Kay" Tara said, watching the cleaning products move across the floor.

The girls were all a little freaked out about this, but then remembered what they saw when they were running through the kitchen and calmed down. After calming down they said their good byes to Miki and went home.

XxXxXxX

**At school on the weekend**

The girls were at school this weekend because the regulars asked if they would come and watch/support them for the practice they had against another school, they didn't know which one. Sakuno, Ann, and Tomoka were generally always there, but since the whole Seigaku Angels happened they just hadn't been able to go, so they felt it was best to go. Tara and Kelly went because they were curious and if Echizen decided to be rude to Sakuno again.

It had been a few weeks since they had been told about the possessed devil, but between school, home, annoying sempai, and fighting imps/imperials, they just couldn't find the time to look for him. This fact made them feel horrible considering that the devil was probably in pain because of the imp.

Arriving at the school the girls were greeted by Fuji and Tezuka.

"Hello girls." Fuji welcomed. Tezuka just nodded his head in greeting.

"H-hello/Hi/Hey sempai." Was returned to them.

After they were all officially greeted, they began to talk. Some more than others, but after a while Sakuno had a question.

"S-sempai…"

"Yes Sakuno-chan?" Fuji answered.

"W-what school are you playing?"

Tezuka answered this.

"Rikkai Dai."

**End**

Wow, I have a lot of talking going on here. Hopefully you guys aren't bothered but it too much.

Well thank you for reading and please review

AlphaSigma


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I have great news! I have a beta reader! Her name is Deathly Jester and she has been kind enough to my crummy grammar less…crummy, so be kind and thank her.

Oh to the person who asked me if I could change this story to AnAka, I'm sorry but this story started out as SakuAka and I intend to have it end that way.

Also I kinda left it off with a cliff hanger last time didn't I? Oh well you'll find out what happens this chapter now won't you.

XxXxXxX

**At school on the weekend continued…**

"Really? Rikkai Dai?" Ann asked a little rudely. She hadn't quite forgiven them for what happened to her brother.

"Yes. But please do not start a fight with them. I know you haven't forgiven them for the thing with your brother." Tezuka said keeping his straight face as usual.

This caused Ann to jerk her head towards Tezuka.

'Was this guy a mind reader!' She was starting to freak out.

If Tezuka was he didn't respond to Ann's thought and started walking towards the tennis courts. Everyone followed. Fuji and Tezuka were leading the pack while the girls were just a bit behind them.

When they arrived at the tennis courts the only people there were the regulars, the fresh-man trio and a few random eighth graders.

"I'm surprised there aren't more people here." Tomoka murmured looking around. Fuji, having heard her comment answered her.

"That's because Tezuka BAN a lot of the club members from coming."

"Why?" Asked Kelly tilting her head to the side confused.

"Because of the rivalry between our schools, we didn't want the visiting team to receive a rude greeting," Fuji looked at Ann at this part, she looked away in understanding "Or to feel like they're hated."

"Ah." Kelly and Tara nodded in understanding, they were told a little bit about how bad the rivalry could be between some schools.

The conversation was interrupted by Tezuka.

"Alright everyone, the players from Rikkai Dai will be here soon. There is to be no fighting, insults, or jeering, this practice is a friendly match. And don't let your guard down."

There was some grumbling from some people, but they had to follow orders or else they'd be doing so many laps their families wouldn't see them until the finish high school. With that issue out of the way the players began to stretch while waiting for Rikkai Dai to show up. While the team stretched the girls sat down on the bench and talked about random things.

"Hey guys, why did we have to wear our school uniforms today? I mean it's the weekend." Kelly asked pulling at her attire while glaring at it.

"Yeah, we could be wearing something a bit more fashionable than this." Tara told them. She also had the evil glare down.

"Yes, but we're showing school spirit this way!" Tomoka said, starting to bounce around at the end while clapping her hands a little bit.

"Think your kanji is just perfect for you Tomoka." Kelly said smiling, Tomoka just jumped around more nodding her head rapidly in agreement, this made the others laugh.

But Tara just had to put in 2 more cents to the conversation.

"If you're so much for school spirit why don't you make us cheerleading uniforms?"

Tara had meant this as a joke, but Tomoka just thought it was a wonderful idea. Upon seeing Tomoka sparkly eyes they sobered up and fear rose into their eyes right as they went pale.

"Tomo-chan…"Sakuno began warily, but before any of them could say any more there was a shout announcing Rikkai Dai was here.

The girls turned and saw 8 yellow figures followed by a few others. They walked to Tezuka, one of them stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Thank you for having us." Said Yukimura. Like Tezuka not breaking away from his straight face.

"We're glad to have you here." Replied Tezuka.

As this was going on the girls were walking closer, they were in charge of drinks, towels and first aid. As they were getting closer Ann, Tomoka, and Sakuno were explaining who was who with the Rikkai Dai player to Tara and Kelly.

"And the last one is Kirihara Akaya he's the team's junior ace." As this was said Ann gained a sour look on her face, though she tried to hide it. But Kelly saw.

"Does he have to do with that thing with your brother that Tezuka-sempai mentioned earlier?"

"Yes…"Ann replied, but she didn't go farther than that and Kelly didn't push. Ann would tell in time.

The girls reached the club house and began to pull out coolers, but since the practice hadn't even started yet they kept them in the shade. As they were doing this they felt eyes on them.

"Um…Hi" Tara said meeting the eyes of their watchers. Their watchers just happen to be Niou and Marui.

"Can we help you?" She continued. Marui decided to be the one to answer.

"Yeah, can you tell us why the girl with red hair is wearing a boy's uniform?"

"You know, I was hoping that you people would wait until lunch to ask that question." Kelly sighed.

"Well, we didn't so…" Niou said leading off. Sighing again Kelly told them.

"I'm allergic to something in the girl's uniform."

"Ah." Having received the answer they were looking for in that question they went back to staring. This unnerved all the girls and they couldn't help but ask what they were doing.

"Nothing…"They said with smirks as they walked off. The girls looked at each other and said in unison.

"They're planning something."

With that said they began to be on the lookout, like Tezuka-sempai says 'Don't let your guard down.' After the girls finish pulling out the coolers and finding the first aid box, they didn't want to have to go hunting for when someone was hurt, then met up with Tezuka in front of the club house.

The reason Tezuka wanted them to meet him in front of the club house is because he wanted to introduce them to the visiting team, so the visiting team knew the reason the girls were here and the wouldn't harass them.

"Girls I would like you to meet some of the Rikkai Dai players." Tezuka said leading them toward Yukimura and Sanada.

"Yukimura-san, Sanada-san these are the girls that will be taking care of drinks, towels, and first aid." Tezuka gestured to each one saying their names.

"This Ryuzaki Sakuno…"

"H-hello it's n-nice to m-meet you." Sakuno stuttered

"Osakada Tomoka…"

"I can't wait to see guys play!" Tomoka yelled while trying not to jump up and down all over again.

"Tachibana Ann…"

"Hi…"Ann said trying not to glare and set their heads on fire.

"Phalin Tara…"

"Hi there. Um, I think 2 of your team mates are planning something, the ones with the red hair and the other silver haired one."

"And Moffat Kelly."

"I hope you do your best." Kelly smiled

Yukimura smiled at the girls. Ryuzaki-chan looked so cute with her nervous fidgeting. Osakada-chan's enthusiasm to see them play was so refreshing. Tachibana-chan…it would be a bit uncomfortable, but he would find a way to work past it, because this had to be put in the past for them to move forward. Phalin-chan was amazingly brave to tell Sanada and himself that she thought 2 of his team mates were up to something, which they probably were he'd have Sanada look into this. Moffat-chan was so very kind; it had been a long since they had been wished this.

"Hello, my name is Yukimura Seiichi I'm captain of the Rikkai Dai tennis team."

"Sanada Genichiro, vice-captain." Straight and to the point this man, at least it wasn't 'Hn' Kelly thought.

"Would you girls like to meet the rest of the team?" Asked Yukimura.

They were a bit hesitant, but agreed. Yukimura called over the rest of his regulars and introduced them to the girls and gave a subtle warning to Niou and Marui that nothing was to happen to these girls or there would be consequences. After the introductions were over, and the Rikkai Dai team warmed up, practice started. There were going to be practice matches between…

Sanada and Taka

Inui and Niou

Echizen and Kirihara

Eiji/Fuji and Marui/Yanagi

Momo/Kaido and Yagyu/Jackal

The captains were sitting out so that they could observer their team mates and figure out where they could improve. The playing set up went singles, doubles, singles, doubles, and singles. The first ones up were Sanada and Taka

"Let's do ou-BURNING BABY! I'M GOING WIPE THE COURT WITH YOU! BURN BABY BURN!" (AN- I just had to add that last part.)

"We will see." Sanada said, not all that bothered by the change of his opponent, it was part of the reason he was such a good power player.

When the girls heard the last part of what Taka had said they began to laugh. Their laugh caused the captains to turn from the match and look at the girls questionably.

"What so assuming girls?" Yukimura asked Tara answered.

"S-sorry b-but the last part o-of what Kawamura-sempai s-said was a song from Kelly's i-pod-d."

"I t-thought i-it suite h-him, I d-didn't think it would r-result in this-s." Kelly said to defend herself as a cry of 'Disco Inferno' irrupted from their flaming sempai.

The other girls just continued to laugh/giggle. Yukimura chuckled at the odd situation and Tezuka nodded his head in understanding, though on the inside he mildly amused.

The game ended 6-0 Sanada, but Taka did manage some points. There was to be a 5 minute break between matches, both Sanada and Taka walked over to the water station.

"Here you are, that was an amazing match sempai, you too Sanada-san." Tomoka cheered handing them the water.

"Ahaha, thank you Osakada-chan but I still need to work on something's."

"Yes, but have made a step in the right direction haven't you?" Kelly piped in.

"I suppose I have." Taka said with a fond smile, Kelly was always good at boosting someone confidence when they needed it, and that song she shared with him was awesome.

Sanada was quite as Sakuno and Tara came into the conversation. He was not use to girls actually holding conversations that didn't scream how cool he and his team mate were or weren't terrified out of their minds, though Ryuzaki-san looked a little nervous but that was seen before and it was most likely that being shy was part of her nature.

Sanada's thoughts were broken by the cheering from the tennis courts apparently the match between Eiji/Fuji and Marui/Yanagi was getting heated and everyone was getting into it.

"Is there something you need Sanada-san?" A voice brought his attention back to where he was standing. Looking down, the girls were short compared to him, he saw the one called Phalin-san.

"No, I'm sorry if I was in the way." Tara laughed and said.

"No, no you're not in the way, it's just you were so deep in thought that I wondered if could use some help with something."

Sanada was shocked; she just wanted to know if he needed help? This was a bit out of his depth.

"No thank you, I'm sorry to have concerned you." Sanada said stiffly and he walked away before Tara could say something.

Well the match between Eiji/Fuji and Marui/Yanagi ended 6-2 Eiji/Fuji. Everyone seemed to be getting along well, except for two individuals. Ann and Akaya were glaring each other down; Kelly had noticed this and moved to intervene.

Leaving the water station Kelly approached Ann.

"You two really need to stop glaring at each other it's ruining the friendly atmosphere that we're beginning to get."

"I know but…"

"But?"

"He hurt my brother with that awful playing style of his!"

"Really?" Kelly was intrigued by the fact you could severely hurt someone with a hollow rubber ball covered in green fuzz.

"Yes! It took 2 weeks for him to fully heal and, and…" Seeing that Ann could finish her thought without having an emotional breakdown Kelly begun to hum the ACME song, when Kelly had started Ann perked up and began to calm down.

"…That song comes in real handy."

"I know."

"…"

"Ann, I know you are not happy with what happen to your brother, but from the looks of it these people aren't happy with what transpired either, this is supposed to be a fresh start."

"I know but-" Kelly cut Ann off.

"Does your brother forgive them?"

"…What?"

"Does your brother forgiven them?"

"…Yes"

"Then why can't you?"

Ann was quite after Kelly said that. 'Why can't you?' ran through her mind, really why couldn't she?

'It's because her stupid self-sacrificing brother and his willingness to forgive and not hold a grudge.'

When Ann thought about it, it really sounded stupid. Her initial anger was justifiable, but to hold it for this long was unhealthy.

"I can't forgive them right away, especially Kirihara."

"That's understandable these things take time, and you have that time to take."

"You're right."

"Thank you, now let's go. We missed the match between Inui-sempai and Niou-san and now its lunch time."

"Really I guess we better go set up then."

Unknown to the girls there were three figures watching them. Those figures were Yukimura, Tezuka, and Sanada.

"That was a nice thing Moffat-chan did." Yukimura said.

"Yes." Sanada agreed. Now all that was left to do was to talk to Akaya, so he didn't say something insensitive.

"Moffat-san is rather strange, but she carries wise words and she understands them as well." Tezuka informed.

There was a beat of silence until Sanada asked.

"Tezuka, what did they mean by 'set up'?"

XxXxXxX

After the match between Inui and Niou, Niou had won, both teams decided to eat lunch on the grass; the captains hoped nothing got out of hand. Everyone had brought their lunch and was about to sit down when Kikumaru pointed something out.

"Hey, didn't the girls want us to wait a minute to eat lunch; they said they had something for us."

"Yes, that is true and it wouldn't be polite to start lunch without them." Yagyu said confirming what Kikumaru said.

"Aw, do we have to wait? I'm hungry." Marui whined. His whining earned him a whack on the back of the head from Jackal for being rude.

Luckily Marui didn't have to wait long, for coming their way were the girls. Tara and Tomoka were carrying one **LARGE**basket, Ann and Kelly were carrying another, and Sakuno was carrying a large folded blanket. Because the blanket was so large it kept coming unfolded and causing Sakuno to trip and stumble, but not fall. All the tripping and stumbling that could be done, without falling, by one girl amazed the Rikkai Dai team.

Finally reaching the teams Ann, Tomoka, Tara, and Kelly, set down the baskets to go and help Sakuno.

"Alright if everyone could back up and give us some space it would be helpful." Tara instructed.

Unsure about what was going on, though some players had an idea, they did as they were told and backed up. When had backed up far enough the girls went into action. Sakuno tossed the blanket in the air, still holding onto an edge, while Tomoka, Kelly, Tara, and Ann ran to catch the other edges. When the girls caught what they were seeking they began to pull, creating a smooth neat surface for everyone to sit on. The boys were stunned by the display of team work the girls shared, they didn't talk or even look at each other to do this.

"That was amazing team work girls!" Oishi praised.

His word made the girls look at him in confusion.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Er um...the...The thing with the blanket…" The girls jerked when they understood what he meant.

"Wow…I wasn't even thinking about it." Tara confessed.

"I don't think anyone was…" Tomoka murmured.

There was only silence at the confession, but a silent vow to become such a good team they didn't even need to think about it.

"Hey, what's the blanket for anyway." Momo asked.

"It's for eating on you baka." Kaido insulted, after that Momo stood up asking if he wanted to fight. Kaido stood as well ready, willing, and able. They were about to go when they felt the look their captain was giving them, they sat down and shut up allowing Tara to answer Momo's question.

"Yes it is for eating on Momo-sempai, but we also brought lunch for you guys as well."

"That's what in those baskets! I thought they were training weights when sensei asked us to move them out of her car, they were that heavy!" Momo exclaimed. Other Seigaku players agreed.

"No, it's food." Tara said sweat dropping.

"But how did you girls get it into sensei's car?" Oishi asked.

"My Dad helped with that." Kelly answered.

"But why did you make us food, not that we don't appreciate it, but we don't want to cause you trouble." Ever the gentleman Yukimura said.

"But its n-no problem a-at all Yukimura-san, w-we wanted t-to do t-this." Sakuno reassured.

"Besides, how many of you here actually brought enough food to sate your hunger." Tara asked. There were a few people shifting sheepishly.

"But since we didn't know what everyone liked we made a bit of everything." Sakuno said quietly.

Everyone looked from Sakuno to the 2 large baskets and back giving a looking saying…

'A little...you sure?'

"Alright. A lot of everything." Kelly conceded. This earned a group chuckle.

The then began to open up the baskets and take out the food and drinks. The teams were shocked at the array of food before them (AN-There's too much to be put down.). And with a quick 'Thank you for the food' they all dug into the food.

There were complements about the food going around, most of them from Momo and Marui, and an all over friendly air, even Ann was less tense.

About half way through their meal Inui and Yanagi approached Tara.

"Phalin-san, Inui just informed me of something interesting."

"What…"

"He told me that the purple in your hair is natural, is that true?" Tara got a little miffed at this, but answered anyway.

"Yes, it's natural…Why?"

"We were wondering if you would mind giving up some of your hair so that we may run some tests on it."

"NO! I'm not giving you may hair!" her hair was precious to her, she was not about to cut some off or pull any out just for these guys to run lab experiments on it!

Inui and Yanagi were a bit thrown back by her refusal, but they were not deterred and continued to try to convince Tara to give them some hair.

"Surely you understand this is an amazing occurrence that must be studied." Yanangi persisted.

"Yes it is amazing, but no it does not have to be studied." Tara bit out.

"Then would you be will to allow us to run tests on your hair without removing any?" Inui asked.

"…How would you do that?"

"Well, you have come with us to the lab, or one of our houses."

"And what would I have to do?" Tara was a bit weary of going anywhere with these guys, but she was curious.

"Just sit still while we work." Yanagi filled in.

"If I just have to sit still, why do I have to be there?"

"…"

"…"

"…Oh no. No-no-no-no-no! I will not allow you guys to experiment on ME!"

As Yanagi and Inui tried to convince Tara this was a good idea, Ann felt the need to confront the person that caused her a lot of grief, Akaya. Walking over and sitting down next to him, Ann made Yagyu, Jackal, Marui, and Niou stiffen. Akaya stopped eating looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"…What?" Ann took a deep breath and, while still looking forward, said.

"I don't like you for what you did to my brother."

Akaya said nothing, he knew what he did was wrong, but it felt like he had no control over what he did!

"But…"

This made Akaya look at Ann straight on.

"I forgive you." Feeling like she had said all that she needed to say, Ann got up and went back to her original position, leaving a stunned Akaya, Yagyu, Jackal, Marui, and Niou, in her wake. Nothing was said for a good few minutes, until the argument between Tara, Yanagi, and Inui got a little loud and Tara ran off exclaiming.

"You'll never take me alive!"

Inui and Yangi ran after her hoping that they could still convince her scientific benefit of letting them work with her hair.

"Well, now that was interesting." Said Marui after a slight pause and trying not to laugh.

"Yes, but do you think anyone will get hurt?" Came the worried comment from Oishi, looking at Kelly for conformation.

"As long as they don't try to physically force her to do something, they'll be fine."

"What happens if they try?" Questioned Yukimura a little worried.

"…"Kelly didn't answer.

"Moffat." Tezuka said sternly.

Kelly sighed.

"If they try, Tara knows that you guys still need them, so there won't be any broken bones." Kelly calmly took a sip of her drink while the boys around began to look confused and a little worried.

Marui was not convinced that a little girl was that dangerous.

"No way, that is not possible."

"Sure it is, just because we don't look strong doesn't mean we're not."

"We?" Jackal asked.

"Yup, I have a fair amount of strength too. But I prefer to use pressure points and holds, while Tara likes the brute force approach."

"Y-yes K-Kelly is q-quite s-strong, I've s-seen it." Sakuno said supporting Kelly.

"Well then let's see how strong you are." Marui commented.

"How?" Kelly asked.

"Arm wrestle me."

"…Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Since they didn't have a table and chairs, Marui and Kelly lied down on the grass and took the arm wrestling positions. Niou acted as referee.

"Alright you two, I want this to be a clean and fair fight that means:

-No using your other hand to help you win

-No getting help from the audience

-And no doing anything extra to your opponent, like poking them or something like that

Is that clear you two?"

"Yes" Answered Marui.

"Yup" Responded Kelly.

"Then BEGIN!"

Both competitors began to place pressure on the other's arm. Marui was shocked that Kelly didn't go down, but instead their hands stayed right where they started. Marui added more pressure their hands still didn't move, so he added even more. At this point Marui face was getting red from strain and embarrassment; considering he couldn't even move the _girl's _arm even a bit. While Marui's face was red, Kelly's face wasn't heck it didn't even look like she was even putting in any effort.

The pair had drawn a crowd, they had a few watchers before, and they were beginning to cheer.

"Go sempai, go. Don't lose to her!"

"You can't lose that would be a disgrace to the male gender."

There was many other cheering for Marui from both schools, not that Kelly didn't have supporters.

"Alright girl, take him down a notch!"

"Yeah show him what you can do."

"GO KELLY! GO KELLY! GO GO KELLY!" Came from Ann/Tomoka.

"Fight-o Kelly." Was the quiet cheer from Sakuno.

Amongst the ruckus there were some people off to the side just watching everyone get along, their names, Fuji, Tezuka, Sanada, Yukimura, and Yagyu.

"Isn't this nice? Our schools are getting along because Marui is losing to Moffat-chan in arm wrestling." Yukimura chuckled.

"Niou is not going to let him live this down." Yagyu said as he watched Marui struggle.

"Maybe, but this is working wonderfully for our schools." Fuji said with a sly smile.

Sanada and Tezuka were quiet, but they seem to agree.

Suddenly there was a…

*Thump*

And a…

"Whoa!"

Paying a bit closer attention to group the five boys noticed Marui was now lying on his back; apparently the sudden force of Kelly moving her arm caused Marui to roll over.

"Niou's REALLY never going to let Marui live this down now."

With the match over the group continued lunch and eventually Tara, Inui, and Yanagi came running back. They to sat down to continue lunch, Inui and Yanagi decided to save the pursuit of Tara's hair for another day when there isn't so much other data to be gathered.

With lunch underway again Marui began to praise the food…again.

"This is great! Who made this?"

"Sakuno." Said four out of five girls, the fifth girl just turned red.

Marui turned and looked at the red Sakuno.

"This is absolutely, fantastically, wonderfully, GREAT!" There were many murmurs of agreement.

"We're glad you think so, because Sakuno is the one who cooked most of it." Ann said.

"Wow, really?"

*Blush*

"That means yes."

"B-but you, Tara, Tomo-chan, and Kelly h-helped."

Kelly corrected Sakuno's statement.

"No, you, Ann, Tomoka, and Tara cooked."

"B-but you did h-help."

"Not much."

"What did Moffat-chan do to help?" Asked Taka.

"She cut the vegetables while we were cooking; it made things move smoother because we didn't have to cut the vegetables ourselves thus losing time." Tara said.

"Cut vegetables? I think you mean carved vegetables, all of them look like something." Ann chipped in laughing, what she made Kelly blush slightly and gave a disgruntled look.

"Well that explains why the carrots look like tennis balls and why the mushrooms look like tennis rackets." Jackal commented, looking over at Kelly, Jackal continued.

"And they're very well done."

"Thanks, but the other girls deserve more credit they did all the cooking."

As the praises for the food made by Sakuno (mainly), Ann, Tomoka, and Tara were spread around, with some comments on cool a vegetable looked here and there, but as always there was that one sourpuss.

"Mada mada dane." (AN- I got it wrong before, sorry)

"ECHIZEN!" Came the appalled response from Seigaku.

Rikkai Dai was shocked too, they knew Echizen was rude on the tennis court, but to be rude when all this good was being freely given to him he didn't even acknowledge all the hard work that went into it!

But before anyone could do any more than shout his name, something ricocheted off the bento box he had in his hand and into Echizen's nose.

"GAH!"

"What the?" Everyone asked.

After Echizen got over his shock he reached up and pulled a raisin out of his nose.

Tezuka looked around quickly found the culprit.

"Moffat give me the straw." He demanded.

"Worth it." Kelly said as she handed over the straw she used to shoot the raisin.

"You used a straw to shoot a raisin, which had to ricochet off the bento box, up Echizen's nose?" Niou asked in amazement, he would just love to have that skill.

"He really should learn to appreciate what others do for him in their free time."

"So, you shot a raisin up his nose?"

"Yup."

She said this so calmly it made a few people start laughing, Sakuno was quietly giggling. Oishi began to lecture Kelly on the dangers of shooting raisins up people's noses, no matter how amazing the shot, and how that she should never do it again. While at the same time Niou was asking if she could teach him how to do that.

As this went on Sakuno gained new sitting neighbor, Akaya had sat down next to her.

"Hi, Ryuzaki is it?"

"Y-yes. And y-you're K-kirihara-san r-right?"

"Right…"

"…"

"…"

"So did you really make most of this food?"

"Y-yes, I mean n-no, I m-mean the other g-girls helped s-so much and I r-really j-just did a lot of l-little t-things…"

"I talked to the other girls and they were singing your praises saying that you decided what was best and made a good portion of it before they even got to your house, and I heard Moffat-san lives right next to you." Akaya said cutting Sakuno's ramblings off.

"I'm s-sorry d-did we n-not make s-something you like? I c-can make it u-up to you if y-you wish a-and…" And once again Sakuno was cut off.

"Relax, you made plenty of what like, and it's all really good. I came over here wondering why you haven't really talked that much today."

"I j-just d-don't want to o-offend anyone."

"Somehow I don't think you could; now Echizen on the other hand could, but Moffat seems to take care of it."

"Yes, K-kelly is always making sure R-ryoma-kun isn't t-to mean to people."

"That's good to hear." Akaya saw something on Sakuno's face that made him ask.

"Is Echizen always this rude you and your friends?"

"…Yes"

"That bratty kid! How many times has he been rude to you?" Akaya's face was just about as red with anger that Sakuno when she was blushing hard.

Sakuno depicted all the times Ryoma was rude to and her friends before and after Kelly and Tara moved to Japan. The more she told him the more Akaya thought…

'Echizen you idiot! You got all this good food before and you called it mada mada dane? It wasn't as if a fan-girl gave to you, so it didn't contain any _mystery _ingredients, even me and my team mates appreciate it when we get safe food from fans.'

(AN-Fans and fan-girls are different. Fan-girls squeal and fall all over someone just because their good looking. Fans admire a person's talent and skill but respect them enough not to get too clingy. At least that is how it is defined in this story.)

And as Sakuno was going over the event off Ryoma almost hitting them with a tennis ball, it was nice to vent, Akaya got real mad.

"…and then he said that my hair was too long…"

"That's stupid! You hairs length has nothing to do with what was going on!"

"Kelly said that too."

"At least someone did." Akaya muttered.

"And then Ryoma-kun called Kelly a-a-a" Sakuno had issues saying the last part.

"A?"

"Stupid fan-girl…" Sakuno whispered.

"…He didn't get away with that, did he?" Even in the short time he was here Akaya could tell Moffat and Phalin were not fan-girls, Tachibana never was. Heck he even learned that Osakada was not really a fan-girl either, she's just really loud and enthusiastic at matches…

"No h-he didn't, it ended u-up with Ryoma-kun f-ace f-first in the d-dirt w-with Kelly holding a-an arm behind h-his back…"

Akaya began to snicker quietly.

"That's good; I'd hate to see something so wrong go unpunished." Akaya said with a slight smile grazing on his face.

Lunch finally over and the girls began to clean up, well they tried to.

"Hey?" Tara exclaimed as the dishes she was holding were removed from her hands. Looking around she saw the other girls were going through the same thing.

"What's going on!" Asked Tomoka.

"Since you girls made lunch we will clean up." Yagyu explained.

"But, y-you don't have t-to do that." Sakuno said as she tried to reach for the stuff when Akaya's hands grasped her small and delicate hands, he only moved his hands higher when she was still trying to pick the stuff up and clean than smirking at her attempts.

"Nope, no cleaning for you."

"But, you guys have practice. You should be working or something." Kelly commented as she climbed up Jackals arm trying to get the dishes. Jackal gave an assumed looked and move it to his other hand causing Kelly to groan and try again on the other side.

"Well, if you're willing to wait until after practice we can do them for you." Yukimura said watching Kelly climb his team mate.

"But, by then the leftover food will be dried on and really difficult to get off." Ann pointed out diving for the dishes in Momo's hands, only to be caught by Taka.

"Good point. Then we shall use this as punishment for those who don't work hard enough." Yukimura announced.

"Really?" Tara asked.

"Yes, and if they don't do it right the first time they will receive a _nice _glass of juice."

Everyone gulped, minus the girls but they had the look of disgust/worry on their faces.

"I-is t-that really n-necessary?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes."

Sanada and Tezuka agreed that washing the dishes would be a fine punishment for those who didn't work hard enough. Everyone vowed to work harder.

With all the dishes put away for later the matches began again. The last of the two matches were between Echizen and Kirihara and Momo/Kaido and Yagyu/Jackal.

Momo/Kaido and Yagyu/Jackal match went first. It would be an interesting match considering Momo and Kaido always argue and nobody's ever seen Yagyu and Jackal work together before.

As the match got under way everyone began to cheer and get into it. Tomoka especially got into it; she really wanted to cheer for her team in her own way and had been restraining the entire day because she didn't know how the Rikkai Dai team would react.

Yukimura saw her dilemma.

"You wish to cheer don't you?"

"…Yes, but I don't want to start a fight!"

"Don't worry I know you don't mean any animosity towards my team, so any of them have any problems with you cheering I will deal with it."

"Really…"

*Chuckle* "Yes, now go have fun."

"ALRIGHT!" Tomoka ran over to the tennis courts leaving a chuckling Yukimura in her dust.

Upon reaching the tennis courts Tomoka began to chant, jump, and wave her arms around.

"S-E-I-G-A-K-U CAN YOU SAY HEY  
>Seigaku HEY Seigaku LET'S GO<br>S E I G A K U CAN DO HEY  
>(ARE YOU READY?) Seigaku LET'S GO<br>S E I G A K U CAN YOU SAY HEY  
>Seigaku HEY Seigaku LET'S GO<br>S E I G A K U CAN DO HEY  
>Seigaku Seigaku<p>

The other girls began to join in the fun.

S-E-I-G-A-K-U CAN YOU SAY HEY  
>Seigaku HEY Seigaku LET'S GO<br>S E I G A K U CAN DO HEY  
>(ARE YOU READY?) Seigaku LET'S GO<br>S E I G A K U CAN YOU SAY HEY  
>Seigaku HEY Seigaku LET'S GO<br>S E I G A K U CAN DO HEY  
>Seigaku Seigaku<p>

S-E-I-G-A-K-U

S-E-I-G-A-K-U CAN YOU SAY HEY  
>Seigaku HEY Seigaku LET'S GO<br>S E I G A K U CAN DO HEY  
>(ARE YOU READY?) Seigaku LET'S GO<br>S E I G A K U CAN YOU SAY HEY  
>Seigaku HEY Seigaku LET'S GO<br>S E I G A K U CAN DO HEY  
>Seigaku Seigaku<p>

S-E-I-G-A-K-U CAN YOU SAY HEY  
>seigaku HEY seigaku LET'S GO<br>S E I G A K U CAN DO HEY  
>(ARE YOU READY?) seigaku LET'S GO<br>seigaku LET'S GO  
>seigaku LET'S GO<p>

By the end many Seigaku players were going along with it, even some Rikkai Dai player got caught up in the spirit.

Some of the regular from both teams were off to the side watching the scene unfold.

"Well this just interesting now isn't it." Yukimura mused.

"Yes, there has been a 65% increase in spirit and enthusiasm since Osakada-san started cheering and it increased to 85% when the other girls joined in." Inui calculated.

"Yes, but I find it a little odd that people from Rikkai Dai have joined in." Yanagi said.

"The girls just seem to have that effect on people." Fuji said looking off to the right.

"What are you…?" Yanagi stopped when he saw Marui dancing around and cheering. Tezuka, Sanada, and Yukimura looked in that direction as well, just to see what they were looking at.

Marui felt eyes on him and turned around and saw that they watching him dance and cheer. He quickly tried to make up an excuse for looking so silly.

"Well you see…she, they…um…it's fun…bye!" Not finding anything good enough Marui ran toward the crowd to hide.

Yukimura and Fuji started to laugh at Marui's reaction the other just sighed or took notes.

"Your cheer leaders are much better than ours if they can get Marui to do that." Yukimura said.

The game ended 7-5 Momo/Kaido, making the score between the teams tied. The Deciding match would be between Ryoma and Akaya, everyone was on the edge on their seats…sorta cause no one was sitting.

"Match Echizen and Kirihara, Echizen to serve." Yelled Horio, who was acting as the referee for the match.

Echizen's first serve was an ace, but the next one was returned by Akaya this caused a rally to start. At the end of the rally it was Echizen's point. This went on for a few games until it reached 3-2 Echizen, then it started to get bad.

Akaya getting frustrated that he was not winning as fast as he wanted and his inner _devil _came out to play.

"AHAHAHAHA Prepare to be soaked in red."

This caught the girl's attention. They looked at Akaya and gasped at what they saw. It wasn't the red skin and eyes or the white hair, for Sakuno, Tomoka, and Ann at least Kelly and Tara had no idea what the heck that was about. What they was that sideways eye on Akaya's forehead glowing that awful yellow color they've come to dislike.

"What the heck is going on!" Tara shouted worried.

"That's right you and Moffat-san are new, so you don't know." Yanagi said.

"That's right, so could you please expand on what is going on here!" Kelly mentioned.

"Certainly, what you girls are witnessing right now is Akaya's Devil mode." Both kept quiet about what a devil really is.

"It can be a little dangerous, but it improves strength, speed, and precision."

They were horrified on how this man could be so calm about the danger his team mate currently was and how he didn't know how much danger his team mate was in! As the match went on the girls went off to side, where no one could hear them and began to discuss the situation at hand."

"I can't believe we were so stupid, how the heck did we not think of Kirihara-san and his devil mode!" Tomoka exclaimed in a whisper.

"Well we were very busy with what is going on." Sakuno tried to comfort.

"Yeah." Ann supported "And Tara and Kelly didn't even know about it."

"Yes, but now that we know about it, what are we going to do about it?" Kelly asked.

"That's the million dollar question." Tara said trying to lighten the mood, it worked only a little.

The girls were silent with thought on how to go through with removing the imp from Akaya, it wasn't like they could transform in front of the people and ask Akaya to hold still while one of them attacks.

While the girls tried to work out a solution to their problem, the match between Echizen and Akaya was drawing to a close, but Akaya did not seem to be regaining control of himself.

"G-game, s-set and m-match, 7-3 E-echizen." Horio announced nervously afraid of Akaya's reaction.

Akaya let a roar, and began to thrash about and then he charged off of the tennis courts and off school grounds, this caused a large panic.

"We have to go after him before he does any damage!" Instructed Yukimura.

As Akaya ran off the school grounds he passed by the girls. The girls knew this would be the best opportunity for them to work, so the chased after Akaya. Seeing what the girls were doing Sanada yelled.

"Girls get back here!" But they were already out of range.

Knowing that the girls could get really hurt by Akaya while he's in this state, the Rikkai Dai player chased after them.

XxXxXxX

**With the girls**

The girls had managed to follow Akaya down an alleyway and ended up at a dead end, which was good for the girls. When Akaya hit the wall he turned around and snarled at the girls.

"Calm down Kirihara-san we just want to help." Kelly said.

Her only answer was a loud growl.

"What should we do we can't power up here." Ann pointed out.

Suddenly beneath the six, a large portal opened swallowing them whole and as soon as the portal disappeared the Rikkai Dai players showed up.

"Dang it, I thought they went this way." Marui said hitting the ally wall with his left fist.

"Well, we'll have to look elsewhere, but we must find them and fast!" Niou commented as he ran out of the alleyway.

XxXxXxX

**With the girls…again**

The girls and Akaya came out of the portal with a thump. They had landed in a clearing away from the city. Akaya had recovered quickly and had put some distance between him and the girls. The girls righted themselves and got ready to do what they do.

"ANGELS ON GUARD!"

"I am the warmth that makes the world smile; I am the Angel of Love!" Sakuno said

"I am the light that shines in the darkness; I am the Angel of Hope!" Kelly yelled

"I am the energy that helps the world turn; I am the Angel of Spirit!" Tomoka yelled and almost blew everyone's ears off because of how loud she was.

"I am the force that helps the world continue on; I am the Angel of Strength!" Ann yelled.

"I am the will that helps us face the future; I am the Angel of Courage!" Tara said with determination in her eyes.

"Together we are the Seigaku Angels." All the girls yelled at the same time.

"Imps of the dark force…Prepare to face the light!" They all yelled again.

"Um, it's not an imp at the moment it's Kirihara-san" Tara said

"Yes, he's possessed by an imp." Ann said in a voice some people would count as sarcasm but the girls didn't.

"The main thing we have to worry about right now is how to get it out of him without hurting him." Kelly said trying to calm the 'angles' down from their fear of hurting Akaya.

Now to the Angel the eye on Akaya's forehead was still glowing brightly.

"Maybe we have to remove the eye from him." Sakuno said softly

"Maybe, but have to get closer to him." Tomoka said agreeing with Sakuno

Before Spirit had finished speaking Love had begun to walk towards Akaya. Akaya lashed out at her, as Love got closer, and caught her forearms in a bruising grip. Love gave a small cry of pain but did nothing else.

"LOVE!" Tomoka yelled as she went to rescue her friend only to be stopped by Kelly.

"What?" Asked Tomoka.

"Have a little faith; she knows what she's doing." Looking over Kelly saw Sakuno talking to Akaya.

"Kirihara-san do you remember me? We talk a lot today at lunch." Sakuno said to him trying to calm him down. But the only answerer she got was a growl and a glare.

"Please calm down I don't want to see you hurt." Sakuno said trying again but got the same reply as last time.

"Come back Kirihara-san this isn't you. The you I met was gruff but caring." Sakuno said almost crying because of how hard his grip was on her arm. That time she only got a small growl

"You remember don't you? You said you loved the food we made." Sakuno said smiling. That time all she heard was a small grunt

Seeing what Love was doing and that she was succeeding the other piped in other things that happened today.

"That right and you saw me be harassed by Inui-sempai and Yanagi-san for my hair." Tara said.

Akaya hummed.

"We started a new beginning without fighting." Ann said to him. Akaya twitched

"You watched and listened to me dance around and cheer for the team during the tennis match between Momo-sempai/Kaido-sempai and Kuwahara-san/Yagyu-san." Tomoka said smiling brightly

Akaya twitched and hummed.

"You watched beat Marui-san in arm wrestling and saw me shoot a raisin up Echizen's nose." Kelly said almost laughing at the memory

Akaya still only hummed and grunted.

"You listened to me talk about how Ryoma-kun was rude to me and my friend, you made me feel better by letting me know what he was doing was wrong. It meant so much to me that you listened, it made me feel so much better when I expressed myself to you." Sakuno said.

That time Akaya was dead silent

"Thank you Kirihara-san, you are very kind." Sakuno said.

With that last statement Love leaned forward, on impulse, and gave Akaya kiss on the forehead, straight on the yellow eye. When she pulled back the eye began to glow brighter and Akaya began to shake and tremble, until the eye became a little ball of light and shot off his forehead into the middle of the field. Akaya coplased against Love in exhaustion, breathing heavily he looked at her and the others.

"Whaa?" Akaya said confused and wondering about what was happening.

"It's good to see you're alright Kirihara-san." Sakuno said smiling really brightly.

"What just happened?" Akaya asked

"We'll explain later, right now we have a bigger problem on our hand!" Tara said yelling and pointing.

Looking where Tara was pointing, Sakuno and Akaya saw an imperial. It came charging in their direction.

"SHOOT! We have to move! Love you grab one arm I'll grab the other." Kelly yelled

So each Angel grabbed one of Akaya's arms and began to fly.

"What the crap!" Akaya yelled.

"Sorry" Sakuno and Kelly said to Akaya.

While the other Angels held off the imperial, Sakuno and Kelly brought Akaya to relatively safe location in the field.

"Please stay here." Kelly said.

"We will be right back and then we will explain, promise." Sakuno said right after Kelly.

"Alright" Akaya agreed not exactly sure what was going on.

Sakuno and Kelly flew back to the fight.

"Man this guy is TOUGH." Tara yelled.

"Considering how long he's most likely been in Kirihara it shouldn't be surprising." Ann said.

"Grrr, he keeps protecting the eye on his forehead so we can't get rid of him!" Tomoka said gasping for air.

"Hope can you tie him up?"

"I can try but he's bigger than the others." Kelly yelled

Kelly flew around and shouted.

"Guiding Light!" Kelly yelled as loud as she could.

It worked in the beginning, but the imperial broke through it. Kelly flew back to the others.

"Shoot." Kelly said looking down ashamed.

"What are we going to do?" Tomoka yelled a little angry.

"Why don't' we try knocking him off his feet and tying him up at the same time, then have someone hit the eye?" Sakuno said hoping that her idea wasn't stupid.

"Worth a shot. Strength, Spirit, and I will handle knocking him off his feet, and you can hit the eye. Your attacks always seem to work best on imperials." Tomoka said.

A lot of "RIGHT(s)!" Were heard after the command was given.

"Guiding Light!" Kelly yelled.

As she tied the imperial up the others quickly went into action.

"Hearts Phoenix!" Tara yelled.

"Flash Bang!" Tomoka yelled. Really loud as usual.

"Roaring Crash!" Ann yelled after Tomoka.

And the imperial was down, Love moved swiftly into position.

"Soul Healing Arrow!" Sakuno yelled (Beta reader:...Sakuno...yelling? AN-It's a desperate situation…)

The arrow flew through the air, hitting its target. Sinking in, the imperial began to glow and yell.

"I'm sorry."

Over and over again, until it was consumed by the light and disappeared.

"Now we have to explain thing to Kirihara-san." Kelly said gasping for air. Her reason was clear. That fight took a lot out of her.

The girls flew back to where Hope and Love left him. Upon reaching him, Akaya began to demand answers.

"Before we answer anything can we power down first, so our wings are less distracting to you." Kelly said still taking in as much air as she could.

"Uh...Sure" Akaya said wide eyed.

"Thank you." Tara said.

With a flash the girls were back in their school clothes.

"Ok, now that is done we will explain what is going on, but CANNOT interrupt us got it?" Ann said.

"Got it." Akaya said still wide eyed.

"I am the warmth that makes the world smile; I am the Angel of Love." Sakuno said smiling and blushing.

"I am the light that shines in the darkness; I am the Angel of Hope." Kelly said the instance Sakuno stopped.

"I am the energy that helps the world turn; I am the Angel of Spirit." Tomoka yelled.

"I am the force that helps the world continue on; I am the Angel of Strength." Ann said smirking a little.

"I am the will that helps us face the future; I am the Angel of Courage." Tara said calmly

"Together we are the Seigaku Angels." They all said.

These was more calmly than when they were about to fight the imp.

"We were chosen by the higher powers to stop the imps from taking over and turning the earth into their own personal playground, destroying things and tormenting humans everywhere." Ann said.

"Imps are a smaller version of what you just saw and what you just saw was an imperial." Kelly continued

"Imps are the bad ones, not devils. Devils are the ones who punish the evil souls for all the bad things they have done in their life time." Sakuno said without a single stutter.

"So what you had before was not devil mode, but imp mode. Though, now that we've gotten rid of the imp you won't have that mode anymore." Tara giving a slight smile.

"Which is good because it was going to kill you." Sakuno said with a little bit of a sad face.

"Kill me…" Akaya said wide eyes again

"Yup." All the girls said.

"I think before we go any farther with the explanation, we should relocate to the After Life café and talk to our bosses." Kelly said to all the girls.

"Bosses?" Akaya asked.

"Yup." Tara said smiling at him.

"How are we going to get there, we don't even know where we are!" Akaya said about to panic.

Once again a portal opened up underneath the group and they were gone.

XxXxXxX

**At the AfterLife café**

"Ouff." They all said.

"Sorry girls, and boy, but that was the fastest way to get you here so you could the

'Bosses'. Now off you go!" So before any of them could break out of their confusion and say anything to Miki they were gone with another flash.

"He he."

XxXxXxX

**In the gray void**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kirihara-san don't you dare look!" Kelly yelled at him

"I'm not! I'm not!" Said Akaya, who was covering his eyes.

The orbs appeared.

"Oops." Light said. The girls were righted.

"You were supposed to fix this!" Kelly yelled.

"Forgive us; it has been a slow process." Dark said.

"Well, we have a guy here now and most of are in skirts most of the time, so try and be faster." Tara said a little annoyed.

"We will try." Dark said chuckling at Tara's miffed look.

"I see you found your devil." Light said.

"Yup." All the girls replied.

"What?" Akaya said and yet again was wide eyed. (Beta reader: I swear his eyes are going to fall out if he keeps going wide eyed. -.-lll )

"You are a devil and you have the potential to help these girls." Dark said to Akaya

"What! That can't be possible! I've hurt people and was cruel to them as well! I don't deserve to help." Akaya said trying to explain to the dark blob.

"Yes you do, you weren't cruel to me." Sakuno said blushing a little bit.

"But I hurt you!" Akaya said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"That was not you. That was the imperial." Tomoka said trying to make Akaya feel a bit letter.

"You were possessed by an imperial and you came out this well?" Dark and light said/yelled.

"Yes, he did." Kelly said. Knowing Akaya still didn't fully understand she answered for him.

"Amazing…"Dark said

"You, young man truly proved your strength today. Do not say you don't deserve to help when you can stand against such odds and win... Your help would be a great benefit for human kind." Light said.

"Really?" Akaya said.

"Yes, and I can feel a desire to help emanating from you." Dark said.

"We will give you a choice though." Light said.

"Will you help?" Light and Dark asked Akaya.

Akaya looked around at the girls and saw no pressured looks on their faces. They wanted it to be his own decision. Akaya thought back on the events of today and how the girls did what they thought was right, even if it meant their own health, and mainly he saw a pair of sweet brown eyes so full of concern. Akaya took a deep breath, he had made his decision.

"I'll help." Akaya said.

This caused many joyous looks from the girl, though Ann was a bit uncomfortable, but she knew thing would get better in time.

"Then welcome…" Light said.

A light shined around his neck, when it was gone the only thing left behind was a silver chain and a silver kanji.

"…Devil of Justice." Dark said.

**End**

Man am I tired, this took a lot of time to do.

Oh fair warning dear readers the next chapter may not come out for a while. Reason, I have a lot of school work being dropped on me by teachers and I need to focus on it.

But I will try to get something out for you guys, also I was thinking about doing a little Christmas spiff. You know a little Christmas special that has nothing to do with the story.

PM or Review me to tell me what you think of the story and my idea.

Thank you for your time

AlphaSigma

And remember

Let be, Let go,

Let see, Let flow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I'm REALLY sorry about the delay. I did have a chapter typed out, but it disappeared on me. I nearly cried, all my hard work just went poof, it took me months to write that chapter, because school and lack of inspiration. So please forgive me.

In other news here is the next chapter.

I own nothing.

XxXxXxX

Akaya and the other Rikkai Dai members were sitting on the train home, when Niou started to tease Marui about his loss to Kelly.

"Hahahaha, I can't believe that you lost to a small girl! And it looked like she wasn't even trying!"

"Shut up!" exclaimed Marui. "I bet you would have lost too, if you were the one arm wrestling her!"

"I would not have lost!" Niou defended.

"Really, because last checked you weren't that much stronger than me!"

"I wouldn't have lost because I believed her when she said she and Phalin-san are stronger then they look."

This argument went on for a while, with Niou taunting Marui, and Marui trying, in vain, to defend himself. Then Marui thought it would be best to try and take the attention off of him and place it on someone else.

"Well…That's not the most interesting thing that happened today; remember Kirihara got himself a little GIRLFRIEND!"

"What! I did not!" Akaya yelled, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Yes you did, she has long brown hair, that are in twin braids, and she gave you a kiss; re-mem-ber?" Marui teased, saying the last part slowly.

"It was on my forehead! It didn't mean anything!"

"Ah, but it could be a beginning to a beautiful relationship." Niou said, joining in the teasing of Akaya.

"And I saw them having a nice little private chat at lunch." Marui said to Niou.

"Aw, how sweet."

Both boys were quiet for a beat. Then they began laughing and chanting.

"Kirihara's got a girlfriend." Over and over, until, Sanada put a stop to it.

"ENOUGH!"

"Yes, that is enough." Yukimura chipped in, looking directly at Niou and Marui. Both boys gulped and became quiet. Now that it was quiet Yukimura decided to chip in his two cents.

"But, it was nice of Ryuzaki-chan to help you while you were in that state, you could have very easily hurt her."

_~Flashback~_

_The group of six, after Akaya agreed to help, were warped back to The AfterLife café, Miki was there waiting._

"_So! How did it go!" Miki said cleaning off a table that just a few moments before a cute couple sat in, eating some devil's food cake._

"_It went really well. We saved Kirihara-san here, he became a new member of the 'Seigaku Angles' and then we poofed back here." Kelly said playing around with her long red-gold hair._

"_Really? Well Kirihara-san, we're happy to have you on the team. My name is Miki. If you need to know and or ask any questions about your job here, you can ask me about it. But for now I think I'll leave you all be. Would you like for me to bring you some cake?" Miki asked the girls and boy now seated at their table._

"_I think some chocolate cake is in order!" Tomoka said/cheered with a smile larger than any other smile at the table when she said the word chocolate._

"_Yeah!" All the other girls and Kirihara said._

_-After 5 slices of cake-_

"_KIRIHARA!" All the teens eating cake turned their heads and saw all the tennis freaks._

"_You didn't kill anyone I assume?" Niou said, scratching his head._

"_Not sure, let's do a head count shall we?" Tara said as she started to count._

"_One." Hand on Sakuno's head._

"_Two." Hand on Tomoka's head._

"_Three." Hand on Ann's head._

"_Four." Hand on Kelly's head._

_After putting her hand on Kelly's head Tara began to 'panic'._

"_AH! WE'RE MISSING SOMEONE! WE ONLY HAVE FOUR HEADS!" Grabbing Tara's wrist and taking her hand off her head, Kelly moved Tara's hand to her own head and count._

"_Five."_

_After the Rikkia Dia players finished chuckling Niou confirmed._

"_So, nobody died?"_

"_Nope." Ann chirped, taking a bite of her cake._

"_And,I don't think Kirihara will be doing anything like that for a while...Right Sa-chan" Tomoka said. Sakuno blushed a thousand reds at this comment._

"_A-ano I don't think so." Sakuno managed to mutter our after all; she does have all the blood in her body in hear head._

"_Any way we've got to get back Kirihara, say good-bye to your girl friend!" Niou and Marui said, picking up Kirihara by the arms and running out of the café, dragging the poor boy behind. All the girls ran out after them to make sure they were okay when they started._

"_Ano. I hope to hear from you soon Kirihara-kun." Sakuno said still blushing._

"_I think you will. Before you all left the light and dark balls-thingeys said that I'd be having a major change soon. As soon as we got back, I got a text from my mom saying that we'd be moving a lot closer to here, because my dad got a promotion to a job around here. I'll still be going to Rikkai Dia. But I'll be a lot closer to here." Kirihara said head down as he talked to the young girl._

"_Well that's great! If you need any help moving, you can just give us a call. Any way I think the girls, are about to leave without me. And if you don't, they'll leave you behind. Good-bye." Sakuno said getting up onto her tippy toes and kissing him on the fore head._

_You know, just as a reminder…_

_~Flash Back end~_

"But any way why were you guys at that café?" Seiichi asked.

"Well...We kinda got hungry after they calmed me down. It's really good!" Kirihara said looking through his tennis bag to make sure they didn't forget to pack anything. They didn't."Well any way team. Let's just all calm down and rest. You all played hard today." Sanada said leaning back into the padded bench of the bus RikkaiDia had that the sports team uses. Just as everyone was settling in Marui came to a realization.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU ATE CAKE WITHOUT ME!"

END.

Yes, it is short, but hey it is better than nothing.

And more importantly…

THANK DEATHLY JESTER! THANK HER BECAUSE WITH OUT HER, THERE WOULD BE NO CHAPTER!

Review please

AlphaSigma


End file.
